The Baker Murtaugh Wedding
by Donny304
Summary: Charlie and Ann are getting married. The Bakers go to Lake Winnetka for the wedding. And obviously the Murtaughs are there also. Vinny knows the Murtaughs because Jimmy's sister married Vinny's cousin. And because Jimmy gave him money to start his busines
1. The Lake

I'm re-writing this fan fic because it was my first big hit. Charlie and Ann are getting married. The Bakers go to Lake Winnetka for the wedding. And obviously the Murtaughs are there also. Vinny knows the Murtaughs because Jimmy's sister married Vinny's cousin. And because Jimmy gave him money to start his business plus, Jimmy gave Vinny the idea to major in Business Management in college in case football didn't work out. Sarah, Elliot and Jake steal Vinny's Z and take it for a joyride. Tensions between Tom and Jimmy flare up during a friendly game of softball. This is my third Vinny and Lorraine fan fic.

I don't own any of the Bakers or Murtaugh's. I also don't own any chracters from any TV show or movie. I only own my created characters. None of the athletes in this fan fic are real. Don't sue.

Chapter 1: The Lake

Lorraine is in Evanston with her family. She's packing her car for the trip when Mike comes up to her.

"When is Vinny getting here?" Mike asked her.

"In a few days. He'll meet us at Lake Winnetka." Lorraine smiled.

"Okay." Mike said as he went back inside.

Inside Sarah is in her room packing for Lake Winnetka. Jake walks in her room and locks into her suitcase and she's the shirts and jerseys she's bringing.

"You're bringing a USC jersey?" Jake asked her.

"Yeah." Sarah replied.

"You know Vinny hates USC. They beat Michigan in the Rose Bowl in 2003." Jake told her.

"That's why I'm bringing it. I'm also bringing a Chicago Bears jersey, two Bears shirts and my Bear hat." Sarah smirked.

"He doesn't hate the Bears as much as he hates USC." Jake said to her. (USC stands for The University of Southern California not The University of South Carolina.)

"I wish I had some Green Bay Packer stuff or Ohio State stuff." Sarah then said to him.

"He would really kill you if you wore something associated with Ohio State." Jake laughed.

"He wouldn't kill me." Sarah told him.

"You're right he wouldn't but, he would really pissed." Jake explained.

Mike now walks in the room.

"I'm bored." Mike said to them.

"You can help me come up with a prank for Vinny." Sarah said to him.

"No." Mike replied.

"What about you Jake?" Sarah asked him.

"Count me out. If it was someone like Mrs. Shenk or Hank I'm in but, Vinny's a cool guy." Jake told her.

"Vinny did the unthinkable." Sarah said to them.

"Which is?" Mike then asked her.

"He turned you two against me." Sarah told them.

"Stop being so dramatic." Jake laughed as he left her room.

"Yeah. What did Vinny ever do to you?" Mike asked as he left her room.

Sarah continues to pack her stuff.

The Bakers pack their van and head to Lake Winnetka. Lorraine follows them in her car. When they get to the Lake they unpack.

"Girls in the South room, boys in the North. Since Bud and Nora are staying with Charlie and Ann, Lorraine, you and Vinny can have the loft." Tom told them as they unpacked.

Lorraine calls Vinny's cell phone.

"Hello?" Vinny said as he answered his phone.

"Did you leave New York yet?" Lorraine asked him.

"I still have things to do before I go to Cheese Head USA." Vinny said to her.

"Like what?" Lorraine then asked him.

"Uh," Vinny said trying to think of a lie.

"Tell her you're at the Yankee- RedSox game." Joey told him.

"Shut up." Vinny told him as he placed his hand over his phone so Lorraine couldn't hear Joey.

"Was that Joey?" Lorraine asked him.

"Maybe." Vinny replied.

"You're at that baseball game aren't you?" Lorraine asked him with anger in her voice.

"Okay, you got me. I'm at the Yankee-RedSox game." Vinny said to her.

"I thought you had meetings all afternoon today?" Lorraine asked him.

"About those meetings." Vinny chuckled nervously.

"They were no meetings today were there?" Lorraine asked him.

"No. I just need some time to myself before I see your family." Vinny replied.

"I never get anytime to myself when your Aunt Marie and Uncle Frank come over!" Lorraine yelled.

Vinny takes the phone away from his ear. Joey and Tony hear Lorraine yelling.

"She's pissed at you." Joey laughed.

"Baby, I'll leave tonight and be there by tomorrow afternoon." Vinny told her.

"You better or else I'll kill you." Lorraine told him as she hung up her phone.

"Love you too." Vinny said as he hung up his cell phone.

"What did she want?" Tony asked him.

"I don't know. She was complaining about something. I really wasn't paying attention." Vinny replied.

Vinny, Joey and Tony continue to watch the baseball game.


	2. The Boulders

Sorry I didn't post the ages in Chapter 1.

Ages

DiMiranda's:

Vinny-26

Lorraine-20

McNulty's:

Bud & Nora-26

Tom- Almost 2

Baker's:

Tom-51

Kate-48

Charlie-22

Henry-18

Sarah-17

Jake-16

Mark-15

Kim & Jessica-13

Mike-11

Nigel & Kyle-9

Murtaugh's:

Jimmy-51

Sarina-35

Ann-22

Calvin- 21

Daniel-19

Becky-18

Elliot-17

Kenneth-15

Lisa & Robin-11

Chapter 2: The Boulders

After Sarah unpacks the first thing she does is try to convince Tom to go to The Boulders to see the Muratugh's.

"Sarah, we just got here." Tom told her.

"Please Dad?" Sarah pleaded with him.

"The only reason she wants to go to The Boulders is so, she can see Elliot her boyfriend." Mike said to Tom.

"Shut up." Sarah said giving Mike a dirty look.

There's a knock at the door. Mike answers it and sees it's Elliot.

"How did you get here so fast?" Mike asked him.

"Seadoo." Elliot replied.

"Oh. I'll go get Sarah." Mike told him.

Sarah comes out of the bathroom and sees Elliot sitting on the couch.

"Elliot." Sarah said with delight.

"Hey." Elliot said as he got off the couch to hug Sarah.

"I missed you." Sarah said to him as they hugged.

"I missed you too. What happened last year that you weren't at the lake?" Elliot asked her.

"We had to go to New York City to visit my sister and her dopey boyfriend." Sarah replied.

"Yeah, I heard she got married last September." Elliot said to her.

"Yup. Now her dopey boyfriend is her dopey husband." Sarah smirked.

"Ann, told me that we knew the guy but, she wouldn't tell me who." Elliot said to her.

"His name is Vinny DiMiranda." Sarah told him.

"The guy who ownes DiMiranda Sporting Goods?" Elliot asked her.

"The same guy." Sarah said as if she wasn't interested.

"I know him." Elliot then told her.

"You do?" Sarah asked him.

"Yeah. His cousin Pauly married my Aunt Courtney." Elliot replied.

"So, what his cousin married your aunt?" Sarah then asked him.

"He's a cool guy. Is he coming to the wedding?" Elliot then asked her.

"Yeah, he'll be here tomorrow afternoon." Sarah told him.

"Ann said one of her guest would be a surprise." Elliot commented.

"What does everyone like about this Vinny guy?" Sarah asked getting annoyed.

"You don't like him?" Elliot then asked.

"Not at all, I hate him." Sarah hissed.

"What did he ever do to you?" Elliot asked in confusement.

"Why does everyone want to know what he did to me?" Sarah then asked aggrivated.

"Calm down. It was just a question." Elliot answered.

"Well, don't ask that question." Sarah snapped.

"Maybe, I'll come back later when you calm down." Elliot said as he left.

"Wait, I'm sorry." Sarah said as she went after him.

"My Dad invited you guys over for dinner." Elliot told her.

"We'll be there." Sarah replied.

"Cool. See ya at six." Elliot said as he got on the Seadoo and went back to The Boulders.

Sarah goes back into the cabin.

"Dad, Mr. Murtaugh invited to The Boulders for dinner, can we go?" Sarah asked Tom.

"I guess we could go." Tom replied.

"Thanks. You're the best." Sarah said as she hugged him.

The Bakers get ready for dinner at The Boulders. When Sarah comes out of the South room everyone stares at her.

"What?" Sarah asked everyone.

"It's just that you're actually wearing something besides a t-shirt and jeans." Mike said to her.

"I can wear a dress if I want to." Sarah glared at him.

"I was just saying you look nice." Mike said to her.

"Thanks." Sarah smiled.

They get into the van and head to The Boulders. They arrive at The Boulders and knock on the door.

"Tom, how have you been?" Jimmy asked as he invited them in.

"Not bad. How about you Jimmy?" Tom then asked.

"Good. I can't believe my Ann is marrying your boy Charlie." Jimmy said to him.

"What does that mean?" Tom then asked.

"Nothing, it just means that I can't believe my Ann is getting married in a few days." Jimmy told him.

"Oh." Tom replied.

They head into the dinningroom. Kate pulls Tom aside.

"What was that all about?" Kate asked Tom.

"I thought that Jimmy was saying that Charlie wasn't good enough to marry Ann." Tom answered.

"What about you?" Kate asked him.

"I'm fine with the guy Nora married." Tom replied.

"What about Vinny?" Kate then asked.

"What about him?" Tom then asked.

"You didn't approve of Lorraine marrying him at first." Kate told him.

"That's ridiculous." Tom laughed.

"Honey, you jumped on top of him when he told you that they were engaged." Kate smiled.

"I went to hug him." Tom lied.

"You tried to kill him." Kate then said to him.

"Well, he's different then Bud. He's loud, obnoxious, he thinks he's always right and .." Tom stated before Kate cut him off.

" He's just like you when we were first married." Kate said to him.

"I was nothing like him when we were first married." Tom said to her.

"You and him are exactly alike." Kate laughed.

"I didn't get on your father's nerves like he gets on mine." Tom stated.

"Yes you did. The first few years of our marriage anytime my parents would come over you and him always agrued. Just like you and Vinny." Kate reminded him.

"When is he going to grow up?" Tom asked her.

"When him and Lorraine have their first child. That's when you grew up." Kate told him as she kissed him.

They go into the dinningroom and sit down.

"Tom, I thought you snuck out the back door." Jimmy laughed.

"Why would I do that?" Tom then asked him.

"It was a joke Tom." Jimmy said to him.

Ann and Charlie walk in and sit down.

"Hey, what did we miss?" Charlie asked as he sat down.

"Where's Bud and Nora?" Tom asked him.

"They decided to stay at our house to get some rest." Ann answered.

"How have you two been?" Lorraine asked them.

"We're excited. In five days we're going to be married." Ann told her.

"That's it only five days?" Tom asked them.

"It seems like these past few days has gone by slowly." Charlie told him.

"Dad, did you know that Lorraine was married in September?" Elliot asked him.

"Really?" Jimmy asked.

"Dad, I told you that already." Ann said to him.

"I just it slipped my mind. So, who's the lucky guy?" Jimmy asked Lorraine.

"You'll never guess who it is." Elliot said to him.

"Let me guess. Is it someone we know?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah." Elliot said to him.

"Joe Reed?" Jimmy asked Lorraine.

"No, Vinny DiMiranda." Lorraine told him.

"Vinny? He finally got married?" Jimmy asked her.

"You know him?" Lorraine asked him.

"His cousin Pauly married my sister Courtney." Jimmy told her.

"Is he coming up for the wedding?" Jimmy asked Ann.

"Yeah." Ann replied.

"How come you didn't tell me about that?" Jimmy then asked.

"I told you guys one of our wedding guest would be a surprise." Ann smiled.

"How is he?" Jimmy then asked Lorraine.

"He's good." Lorraine answered.

"I bet it never get's boring being married to that guy?" Jimmy then asked.

"Never does." Lorraine smiled.

"Can we, please change the subject?" Sarah asked them.

"Jimmy, this place looks great." Tom said to him changing the subject.

"Well, we did make some adjustments to it." Jimmy smiled.

"It looks great." Kate said to him.

"Thank you." Sarina smiled.

"So, how is your cabin coming along?" Jimmy asked Tom.

"It's going good." Tom lied.

"It looks the same as it did two years ago. The last tiem you guys were here." Jimmy laughed.

"I'm going to fix it up this week." Tom told him.

"You want me to help? I know these contractors." Jimmy said to him.

"No, me and my kids can do it." Tom told him.

"Tom, that place needs alot more then a few adjustments." Jimmy said to him.

"Jimmy, don't worry about the way my cabin looks." Tom told him.

"Did, you know that someone bought property out here?" Jimmy asked Tom.

"No, who is it?" Tom then asked.

"I don't know but, they must have alot of money." Jimmy told him.

"How do you know?" Tom then asked.

"He bought four or five acres of land. That much land isn't cheap even for out here." Jimmy smiled.

"Where are they building?" Tom then asked.

"Between your cabin and The Boulders." Jimmy answered.

"I tried to talk Vinny into buying a place up here." Lorraine said to them.

"What happened?" Kate asked her.

"He doesn't want a vacation house in the countryside. Especially in Wisconsin." Lorraine replied.

"Why not?" Jimmy asked her.

"He doesn't want to deal with idiot Packer fans." Lorraine answered.

"Only Vinny would say something like that." Jimmy laughed.

"Only Vinny." Lorraine smiled weakly.

They continue to eat dinner.


	3. Vinny Arrives

Again if anyone has any ideas for Miami Beach please tell me because I'm having writers block with that one.

Chapter 3: Vinny Arrives

Mike, Jake and Sarah are the only ones still up after coming back from The Boudlers.

"Last chance." Sarah said to them.

"For what?" Mike asked her.

"To help me think of a prank to pull on Vinny when he arrives." Sarah told them.

"I'm out." Jake said to her.

"Same here." Mike answered.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." Sarah told them.

"Fine, we'll be in the North room sleeping if you need us." Jake yarned as him and Mike went to the North room.

After Jake and Mike go into the North room, Vinny walks into the cabin.

"You look good." Sarah said to him sarcastically.

"Don't start with me now, I'm too tired." Vinny yarned.

"The loft is upstairs first door on the right." Sarah told him.

"Thanks." Vinny said as he went up the stairs.

He walks into the first door on the right and gets into bed.

"Hey Baby." Vinny said as he cuddled with Lorraine.

"I'm not in the mood right now, Tom." Kate said to him.

Tom walks in from the bathroom and turns on the light.

"Vinny, why are you in bed with my wife?" Tom asked him.

Vinny looks over and sees Kate.

"I thought you were Lorraine." Vinny said nervously.

"That's so sweet of you, to think I have the body of a twenty year old." Kate told him.

"I'll be going now. Noone hears about this, especially Sarah." Vinny said to them as he got out of the bed.

"I don't know Vinny, maybe your wife would like to hear about this." Kate smiled.

"She never finds out about this either. She'll never let it go." Vinny said to her.

"I think Lorraine would like to know that you thought I was her." Kate said to him.

"She'll kill me." Vinny said to her.

"I won't tell anyone." Kate said to him.

"Thank you." Vinny said as he turned off the light and left the room.

Tom gets back into bed.

"Goodnight Dear." Kate said to him.

"Goodnight." Tom said as he kissed her.

Tom and Kate fall asleep. Vinny is grummbling when he walks into the loft. He gets into bed with Lorraine. Lorraine feels someone grab her.

"Vinny?" Lorraine asked still half asleep.

"No, it's Santa Claus. I forgot to give one of your presents when you were four." Vinny replied sarcastically.

"How did you get here so fast?" Lorraine asked him.

"I left at six." Vinny replied.

"It took you ten hours to get here?" Lorraine asked him.

"I drove really fast in my Z." Vinny smiled.

"When are you going to get rid of that car?" Lorraine asked him.

"A month from never." Vinny told her.

"What if, we have kids one day. You can't fit a babysit in the backseat of that car." Lorraine told him.

"The only way I'll get rid of that car is if we never see your sister Sarah again." Vinny replied.

"That's not going to happen." Lorraine told him.

"Then, I'm keeping the Z." Vinny then told her.

"Why do you hate Sarah?" Lorraine asked him.

"She's annoying, loud and obnoxious." Vinny answered.

"Like you?" Lorraine then asked.

"She's nothing like me. For one thing I have a penis and she doesn't." Vinny told her.

"That's the only thing. You both love football, you like to out prank each other and you two have the same personality." Lorraine told him.

"It isn't my fault my pranks are ten times better then hers." Vinny told her.

"I bet if you were seventeen again you and her would be soul mates." Lorraine stated.

"I have a bad taste in my mouth from what you just said." Vinny gagged.

"Stop it." Lorraine said slapping him in the arm.

"Okay. So, how about me and you Git-R-Done?" Vinny asked her in a romantic voice.

"I'm not in the mood." Lorraine laughed.

"You sound like your Mom." Vinny told her.

"I what?" Lorraine asked him.

"Nothing go back to sleep." Vinny told her.

"You said that I sound like my Mom?" Lorraine then asked him.

"Funny story. You're going to laugh your ass off at this one." Vinny laughed.

"I'm waiting." Lorraine said to him.

"Your sister Sarah told me that the loft was the first door on the right. I walk into that room, and get in bed with your Mother." Vinny explained.

"You did?" Lorraine laughed.

"I thought she was you." Vinny then laughed.

"You thought I was my Mother?" Lorraine asked not laughing anymore.

"Wasn't that funny? Goodnight Baby." Vinny said to her.

"Vinny, my Mom is Fourtyeight years old. I don't have a body of a fourtyeight year old." Lorraine snapped.

"It was a mistake." Vinny told her.

"Go sleep on the couch." Lorraine told him.

"No way, I'm not sleeping on the couch and that's that." Vinny told her.

Downstairs on the couch Vinny is trying to get some sleep.

"Lorraine may look all nice and sweet on the outside but, she's mean and not sweet on the inside. And that's why I love her so much." Vinny thought to himself before he feel asleep.

While Vinny's sleeping Sarah places Jake's skateboard near the couch.

"Vinny!" Sarah yelled at him.

"What?" Vinny yarned.

"Get up." Sarah told him.

"Give me five more hours." Vinny said to her.

"How was your night?" Sarah asked him.

"It was okay." Vinny replied.

"Even when you got in bed with my Mom?" Sarah then laughed.

Vinny sits up on the couch.

"Who told you that?" Vinny asked her.

"Lorraine." Sarah smiled.

"Shit." Vinny said to himself.

Vinny goes to get off the couch, slips on Jake's skateboard and falls on the ground.

"Gotcha." Sarah laughed as she went outside.

"You will pay." Vinny said through his teeth.

Vinny walks outside and everyone stares at him.

"All right, let me have it. I can take a joke." Vinny told them.

They all laugh at Vinny for thinking Lorraine was Kate.

"Maybe you have Mommy issues?" Kim laughed.

"I don't have Mommy issues." Vinny told her.

"If I was you, I would be so embarassed right now Dude." Jake then laughed.

"I guess it's true what they say. Like Mother, Like Daughter." Tom said to him.

"How would you know Tom, you ever get into bed with Kate's Mom thinking it was her?" Vinny grinned.

The kids snicker at Vinny's remark. Tom's face turns red with anger. Kate takes him inside.

"You see, what I mean with him?" Tom asked her.

"It was just a joke Tom." Kate said to him.

"Everything's a joke with him." Tom replied.

"He has a unique sense of humor." Kate told him.

"That kind of humor isn't funny." Tom tthen told her.

"Calm down, Honey. I know you never got in bed with my Mom thinking it was me. Or, maybe you did. Maybe, that's why she liked you so much?" Kate laughed.

"I would never mistake your Mother for you." Tom told her.

"I was just teasing." Kate told him as she kissed him.

They go back outside with the others.


	4. Grill Explosion

Chapter 4: Grill Explosion

Tom is still mad at Vinny for his comment.

"Come on Tom, lighten up." Vinny said to Tom.

"You need to grow up." Tom told him.

"Why?" Vinny laughed.

"You're married now." Tom told him.

"What's your point?" Vinny then asked.

"My point is that you need to set a good example for your kids, Vincent." Tom told him.

"It's Vincenzo for starters and I don't like to be called Vincent, Thomas." Vinny commmented.

Tom walks away from Vinny.

"What'd I say?" Vinny shrugged as Tom walked away.

Tom starts up the grill. Vinny brings out the new grill he bought.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked as Vinny dragged the box out the van.

"I'm going to put together my new grill." Vinny replied.

"You had my van?" Tom then asked.

"Don't worry I filled it up with gas." Vinny smiled.

"Why didn't you take your Z?" Tom then asked.

"Because the box wouldn't fit in my car." Vinny answered like a smartass.

Tom rolls his eyes at him.

Vinny takes all the parts out and tries to put it together.

"You need help?" Tom asked.

"I got it." Vinny grunted as he was putting the grill together.

Jake comes outside and stares at Vinny.

"You need help?" Jake then asked him.

"I got it." Vinny said again.

Vinny has sweat pouring down his forehead and sighs when he's done.

"It looks good." Tom said.

"Thanks." Vinny smiled.

"What's that?" Jake asked Vinny seeing a part of the grill in Vinny's hand.

"I don't know." Vinny shrugged.

Tom starts the new grill and nothing happens. The grill starts to shake a few seconds later. Tom backs away from it. It explodes and goes twenty yards into the air and lands in the middle of the lake. Tom and Jake stare at Vinny.

"You don't see that everyday." Vinny laughed.

"Let me see that piece you have in your hand." Tom told him.

"Fine." Vinny said handing the piece to Tom.

Tom looks at the piece.

"Vinny, this is the piece that goes to the gas tank to make sure it doesn't explode!" Tom yelled.

"You learn something new everyday." Vinny said trying not to laugh at the Tom because of how red his face is.

Tom hands back the piece to Vinny.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Vinny asked in confusement.

"Throw it in the lake with the other parts." Tom told him trying to hold his anger inside.

Tom sighs and walks away from Vinny and Jake.

"That was so cool Dude." Jake said.

"I know." Vinny laughed.

He hands Jake the piece. Jake looks at him in confusement.

"Throw it in the lake." Vinny said.

Jake throws the piece in the lake.

In the cabin everyone was wondering what that noise was.

"You okay?" Lorraine asked Vinny hugging him.

"It was just a grill exploding nothing big." Vinny laughed.

"There's a crater where the grill once was." Tom told him.

"I just made you guys a fire pit for your campouts. No, need to thank me." Vinny replied sarcastically.

"Someone could have been seriously injured." Tom then said.

"Noone was. Calm down." Vinny told him.

"What if the grill landed on this cabin?" Tom asked.

"That's impossible. The grill couldn't fly through the air for that long." Vinny told him.

Tom looks at Vinny and scowls at him.

"What's his problem?" Vinny asked Lorraine.

"He thinks you should grow up and I agree with him." Lorraine said.

"I'll grow up if it gets your Dad off my back about it." Vinny agreed.

"That's all I ask." Lorraine said as she kissed him.

Vinny walks outside and sees Mike starring at the crater. Vinny nudges Mike. Mike grabs on to Vinny.

"That's only a one foot drop." Vinny laughed.

"Stop playing around." Mike said.

"E tu Mike?" Vinny asked.

"What?" Mike asked in confusement.

"It means 'You too Mike?' it's from the play Julius Caesar." Vinny explained.

"Oh." Mike replied.

"Lorraine and your Dad want me to grow up also." Vinny said as he sat on the the edge of the dock.

"I just told you to stop playing around. I don't want you to grow up." Mike told him as he sat next to Vinny.

"They're right I need to grow up." Vinny replied.

"Then, you would be like every other boring adult." Mike told him.

"You think so?" Vinny asked.

Mike nods his head.

"Fine, I won't grow up." Vinny said.

"Good because you're the coolest adult I know." Mike then said.

"What about Bud?" Vinny then asked.

"He's not as fun as you." Mike replied.

Vinny laughs, gets up from the edge and heads back to the cabin. Mike goes inside also.

"Go get dressed." Lorraine said to Vinny.

"For what?" Vinny then asked.

"Everyone is going to The Boulders for dinner." Lorraine explained.

"What the hell is The Boulders?" Vinny asked.

"It's the cottage across the lake." Jake told him.

"That's not a cottage, that's a mansion." Vinny said.

Vinny gets dressed for The Boulders, the Bakers are already there. Lorraine is waiting for Vinny.

"Are the people who live there jerks?" Vinny asked.

"You'll like them." Lorraine assured him.

"What if I don't?" Vinny then asked.

"Trust me, you will." Lorraine told him.

They get into Vinny's Z and head to The Boulders.


	5. Vinny D and Jimmy M

Chapter 5: Vinny D and Jimmy M

Lorraine and Vinny arrive at The Boulders. Vinny was complaining the whole ride there. They get out of the Z and ring the door bell. When Sarina answers the door, Vinny has a big smile on his face.

"I love you." Vinny smiled at Lorraine.

"For what?" Lorraine asked in confusement.

"The threesome." Vinny told her.

"Are you kidding me!" Lorraine yelled slapping Vinny in the back of the head.

"Never mind." Vinny said rubbing the back of his head as him and Lorraine walked in.

"So, they allow kids in places like this?" Vinny asked Sarina.

"Of course." Sarina smiled.

"Aren't they alittle young?" Vinny then asked her in confusement.

"Not at all." Sarina told him.

"I should take Jake here." Vinny said to Lorraine.

"Jake, is here along with the rest of my family." Lorraine told him.

"I hope he knows what to do." Vinny smirked.

Lorraine pulls Vinny aside.

"Do you know where we are?" Lorraine asked him.

"Of course I know where we are." Vinny replied.

"Where are we, then?" Lorraine then asked.

"A Strip Club." Vinny answered.

"The Boulders isn't a strip club." Lorraine told him.

"Then what is it?" Vinny then asked.

"Mr. Murtaugh's cottage." Lorraine laughed.

"Murtaugh? Jimmy Murtaugh?" Vinny then asked.

"Yes." Lorraine smiled.

"And that lady was?" Vinny asked.

"Sarina Murtaugh." Lorraine explained.

"Calvin did alright for himself." Vinny said as he walked into the dinningroom.

Lorraine puts her hand on her forehead and sighs. Vinny walks into the dinningroom and sees Calvin.

"Calvin congratualtions." Vinny told him.

"For what?" Calvin asked him.

"Getting married." Vinny told him.

"I didn't get married." Calvin laughed.

"Then who is Sarina married to?" Vinny then asked.

Jimmy walks into the dinningroom and sees Vinny.

"Oh my goodness, look what the wind blew in." Jimmy laughed.

"Jimmy M." Vinny laughed as he hugged Jimmy.

"Vinny D, how the heck are you?" Jimmy asked him.

"I'm good Jimmy." Vinny replied.

"I heard that you were married." Jimmy said.

"Yeah. I was going to invite you but, I lost all your information." Vinny told him.

"That's okay." Jimmy told him.

Sarina nudges Jimmy.

"I'm sorry, Sarina. Vinny this is Sarina." Jimmy told him.

"Is this one of your nieces?" Vinny asked.

"No, she's my bride." Jimmy told him.

"Congratualtions you two." Vinny said to them.

"Thanks." Sarina said to him.

Sarah looks in the dinningroom and sighs.

"What is it?" Elliot asked her.

"He's here." Sarah told him.

"Who are you talking about?" Elliot then asked.

"Vinny." Sarah scowled.

"I should go say hi." Elliot suggested as he got up.

Sarah gives him a dirty look.

"Then again, I think I'll say here." Elliot said as he sat back down next to Sarah.

Sarah smiles. Vinny walks over to Sarah and Elliot.

"Oh good, you made it. I'm glad that hunk of junk car of yours would breakdown." Sarah told him.

"That Z isn't a hunk of junk." Vinny replied.

"You still drive that car?" Elliot asked him.

"Of course I do E-Man." Vinny told him.

"E-Man?" Sarah laughed.

"He calls me that every now and then." Elliot told her.

Vinny sits down with Elliot and Sarah to catch up with Elliot.


	6. The Hustler

Chapter 7: The Hustler

Everyone is seated for dinner.

"I bet if we had Vinny here two years ago, we would of beat you guys." Jimmy said to Tom.

"Well, you didn't." Tom told him.

"I almost came up here but, had other plans." Vinny told them.

"You won't be allowed to participate anyway." Tom said to Vinny.

"Why not?" Jimmy asked Tom.

"He's not part of your family." Tom replied.

"What about Bud?" Jimmy then asked him.

"He's married to Nora. That makes him my family." Tom explained.

"Well, Vinny's cousin Pauly is married to my sister Courtney." Jimmy told him.

"So?" Tom then asked.

"That makes Vinny part of my family." Jimmy told him.

"No, it doesn't." Tom laughed.

"I believe it does." Jimmy stated.

"Even if you had Vinny, it still would have been a tie." Tom replied.

"How do you know?" Jimmy then asked.

"Vinny wouldn't have made a difference." Tom told him.

"How do you know Tom?" Vinny then asked.

"I just know." Tom said.

"What are you physic?" Vinny laughed.

"No." Tom replied getting angry.

They continue to eat dinner. After dinner Jake, Sarah, Kenneth, Elliot and Becky are playing poker. Vinny sits down to join them.

"What game are you guys playing?" Vinny asked them.

"Five card poker." Elliot replied.

"Can I play?" Vinny asked.

"Sure." Becky said to him.

"How much are we playing for?" Vinny then asked.

"We're playing for fun." Jake told him.

"Then why do you guys have chips in front of you?" Vinny then asked.

"Are you playing or not?" Sarah scowled.

"Okay but, if I play I want it to be a dollar a hand." Vinny told them.

They all agree. Vinny loses ten hands in a row.

"I think I'll get out now." Becky said as she walked away.

"Me too." Kenneth agreed.

Vinny gets a sly look on his face. Elliot sees that look and gets out as well.

"I think you guys should get out too." Elliot said to Jake and Sarah.

"No way Dude, we're on a hot streak." Jake replied.

"Exactly. I'm not leaving now." Sarah told him.

"I tried to warn you guys." Elliot said as he walked away.

"It's just us three now." Vinny said.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out." Sarah told him.

Vinny takes all of Jake's money. Him and Sarah are left. Sarah has a Straight Flush.

"Beat that Vinny." Sarah told him.

"That's a great hand and only one hand can beat that. A Royal Flush." Vinny said as he showed his hand.

Vinny beats Sarah and hustles her and Jake out of their money. Jake and Sarah are in shock.

"You scammed us." Jake said to Vinny.

"It's what I do." Vinny laughed.

Elliot comes back and sees that Vinny has all their money.

"I told you guys to get out." Elliot said to Jake and Sarah.

"How were we supposed to know he would hustle us?" Jake asked Elliot.

"Come on you guys. I would never take your money." Vinny told them as he gave back Jake and Sarah their money he won from them.

"I can't believe you hustled us." Sarah said to him.

"You just learned a life lesson, get out of a poker game while you still have some money left." Vinny told her.

"Thanks teach." Jake told him sarcastically.

"Anytime." Vinny replied.

"Why would you hustle us, again?" Sarah then asked.

"He hustled you guys before?" Elliot asked them.

"When we first met him, he hustled us in a game of pool." Sarah told him.

"Vinny is a great pool player and a decent poker player." Elliot told them.

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Sarah snapped at him.

"I did. I told you guys to get out when I did." Elliot told her.

Sarah scoffs at him and walks away. Jimmy walks over to Vinny.

"Where are you staying?" Jimmy asked him.

"With the Bakers." Vinny replied.

"You can stay here if you want." Jimmy suggested.

"I want to spend sometime with my wife." Vinny said to him.

"She can stay here too, if she wants." Jimmy said.

"That's great. I'll go ask her." Vinny said as he went looking for Lorraine.

He finds her and goes over to her.

"How you like to stay here for the rest of this vacation?" Vinny asked her.

"No, I want to stay at my parent's cabin." Lorraine told him.

"We can see your parents anytime." Vinny said.

"We haven't seen my family since April." Lorraine said to him.

"And I haven't seen the Murtaugh's in four years." Vinny told her.

"I want to spend time with my family." Lorraine told him.

"And I want to spend time with the Murtaugh's." Vinny commented.

"We're staying at my family's cabin." Lorraine told him.

"Maybe you are but, I'm not." Vinny said.

"You're going to stay here?" Lorraine asked.

"Yeah." Vinny answered.

"Do what you want." Lorraine said to him.

"I will." Vinny smiled.

The Bakers leave The Boulders. When Vinny and Lorraine get back, Vinny backs his bags and goes over to The Boulders.


	7. Double Date

Chapter 7: Double Date

The next afternoon Vinny is at the Baker cabin. Tom calls Vinny over.

"Vinny, can I talk to you?" Tom asked as he waved Vinny over.

"What is it?" Vinny asked.

"I need you to do a favor." Tom said.

"Tom, if you're too embarassed to buy Viagra, I'll buy it for you." Vinny replied.

"It's not that." Tom snapped.

"Then what is it?" Vinny then asked.

"Sarah and Elliot are going to a movie tonight." Tom explained.

"Good for them." Vinny replied.

"I want you to go and spy on them for me." Tom said.

"I don't think so." Vinny laughed.

"Do me this one favor?" Tom asked.

"Fine, I'll do it if you get off my back about the way I am." Vinny told him.

Tom and Vinny shakes hands. To make it not seem like he's spying on Sarah and Elliot he ask Lorraine if she wants to go to the movies tonight.

When Vinny goes back to The Boulders Jimmy asks him to do a favor.

"Vinny, I need you to do me a favor?" Jimmy asked him.

"You want me to spy on Elliot and Sarah's date tonight?" Vinny asked.

"Not spy but, check up on them." Jimmy said.

"Sure me and Lorraine are going to the movies anyway." Vinny told him.

"I owe you." Jimmy told him.

"I could use a million dollars." Vinny told him sarcastically.

"Not a chance." Jimmy laughed.

"I had to try." Vinny shrugged.

Vinny is asleep on the deck of the Murtaugh's.

"Vinny?" Mike asked him.

Vinny shifts and turns away from Mike.

"Hey, Vinny?" Mike then asked.

Vinny still doesn't answer him. Mike pokes him in the shoulder.

"I swear I was thinking about you the whole time Baby." Vinny yarned.

"Vinny, it's Mike." Mike laughed.

"What is it?" Vinny asked.

"You wanna hang out?" Mike then asked.

"Not right now Mike." Vinny replied as he got up from the lounge chair.

"Okay." Mike sighed.

"What's wrong?" Vinny then asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Mike smiled weakly.

"You sure?" Vinny then asked.

"I'm sure." Mike replied.

"Okay." Vinny said as he messed up Mike's hair and walked away.

Vinny goes to the Baker cabin to pick up Lorraine for their date. Ten minutes later Elliot comes to pick up Sarah for the movies.

"What new movies are out, that you want to see?" Vinny asked Lorraine.

"The movie theater here plays some old and some new movies." Lorraine told him.

"How old of movies are we talking about?" Vinny then asked.

"They might have movies that came out in the 1950's." Lorraine replied.

"Great." Vinny said sarcastically.

In Elliot's Mustang him and Sarah are talking about what movie they are going to see.

"What movie do you want to see?" Elliot asked Sarah.

"What movies are playing?" Sarah replied.

"Blues Brothers, Animal House, History of The World Part 1, Father of The Bride Part 1 & 2 and a bunch of others." Elliot said.

"What movie do you want to see?" Sarah then asked.

"I heard Animal House was supposed to be good." Elliot said.

"What type of movie is it?" Sarah then asked.

"A comedy." Elliot replied.

"Let's see it." Sarah smiled.

"Okay." Elliot then smiled.

Sarah and Elliot get to the theater before Vinny and Lorraine because Vinny got lost. Sarah and Elliot get tickets to see Animal House. Vinny and Lorraine get to the theater.

"How could you get lost?" Lorraine asked.

"I don't know my way around here." Vinny replied.

"I told you how to get here." Lorraine told him.

"I don't need directions." Vinny told her.

"Whatever." Lorraine sighed.

They see what movies are playing.

"It's like I died and this movie theater is heaven." Vinny laughed seeing all the mvoies that are playing.

"Let's see Father of The Bride." Lorraine said.

"I'm not a big fan of the lead actor in that movie. He reminds me of your Dad." Vinny responded.

"He's nothing like my Dad. That actor is funny, my Dad isn't." Lorraine told him.

"Oh my God." Vinny said.

"What?" Lorraine then asked.

"We have to see that movie." Vinny said.

"You have that movie on DVD." Lorraine told him.

"It's a funny movie and I like it." Vinny told her.

"Fine, let's go see it." Lorraine sighed.

"Great, you're the best." Vinny said as he kissed her.

They get their tickets and head into that theater.

"There's Sarah and Elliot." Lorraine said.

"What a coincidence." Vinny replied.

"I know." Lorraine said knowing something was up.

In the middle of the movie Lorraine learns over to Vinny.

"You're spying on them aren't you?" Lorraine whispered.

"No." Vinny whispered back.

"Yes, you are." Lorraine told him.

"No, I'm not." Vinny replied.

The usher comes over to them.

"Is there a problem here?" The usher asked them.

"No but, there will be if you don't get that light out of my face." Vinny warned him.

"Tell him to spot spying on my sister and her date." Lorraine said to the usher.

"Stop spying on her sister and her date." The usher told Vinny.

"Fuck you." Vinny told the usher.

"You're out of here." The usher told Vinny.

"Bullshit. I'm not going anywhere. " Vinny laughed.

"Do you want me to call the police?" The usher asked Vinny.

"That's the only way I'm leaving asshole." Vinny told the usher.

The usher shines the light in Vinny's face.

"What the hell did I tell you?" Vinny asked the usher.

"Get up and leave." The usher told Vinny.

"Make me." Vinny said.

"Vinny, don't cause a scene." Lorraine told him.

"Fine." Vinny said as he continued to watch Animal House.

"Sir, did you not here me?" The usher asked him.

"It's called ignoring you." Vinny replied.

"Last warning get up or else." The usher told Vinny.

Now that usher has Vinny's full attention.

"Are you still talking to me?" Vinny then asked.

"Is there anyone else talking?" The usher then asked Vinny.

"Go back to the hole you crawled out of Frodo." Vinny told him.

"I'm not a hobit." The usher told Vinny.

"Then go back to your galaxy far far away." Vinny then said.

"Sir, I'm calling the police." The usher told him.

"You get on that." Vinny laughed.

"God damn Guinea." The usher then said.

"Hold on there, did you just call me a Guinea?" Vinny asked.

"I belive I did." The usher told him.

"Let's settle this outside." Vinny said as he got up and walked into the aisle.

"Now, that you're up leave this theater." The usher told Vinny.

"Who's going to make me?" Vinny laughed.

"Me." The usher told him.

Vinny is now on the grounding rolling in laughter.

"That laugh sounds familar." Elliot said to Sarah.

"Chilling familar." Sarah then said.

Sarah looks at the aisle and sees Vinny.

"Oh God." Sarah said to Elliot.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"It's Vinny." Sarah told him.

"He was the one who told me I should see this movie." Elliot said.

"You're not mad that he's spying on us?" Sarah asked him.

"He's not spying on us. Our Dads would have spyed on us." Elliot answered.

When Vinny is done laughing he leaves the theater and since Lorraine was embarrassed she left with him.

"You're so embarrassing." Lorraine told him as she got into his Z.

"Okay maybe, I was spying on them." Vinny told her.

"I knew it." Lorraine then told him.

"Jimmy and your Dad asked me to do it." Vinny explained.

He drives Lorraine back to the Baker cabin and heads back to The Boulders. When Elliot returns from his date he sees Vinny on the couch.

"Were you spying on me and Sarah?" Elliot asked.

"Spying is such a strong word." Vinny replied.

"You were, weren't you?" Elliot then asked.

"It's more like doing favors." Vinny explained.

"Oh God, my Dad asked you to spy on me." Elliot said.

"So did Sarah's father." Vinny said.

"Mr. Baker also asked you to spy on us?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah." Vinny replied.

"I thought you were cooler then that." Elliot told him as he went upstairs to his room.

"I thought I was too." Vinny said to himself.

Vinny stays up all night and thinks about why he would spy on Elliot and Sarah.


	8. The Prank Backfires

Chapter 8: The Prank Backfires

The next afternoon Vinny's setting up a prank to pull on Sarah. He looks at the blueprint.

"This should work." Vinny grinned.

Vinny goes outside to set everything up and places the bucket above the door of The Boulders. Vinny sees Sarah and Elliot.

"Please, let Sarah walk in before Elliot." Vinny said to himself.

Elliot takes out his key and turns the door.

"Shit." Vinny said to himself.

Elliot opens the door for Sarah,she walks in and the bucket drops on her head. She's covered in maple syrup.

"Gotcha." Vinny said to her.

"You're such an asshole!" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs.

Elliot starts to snicker alittle bit. Sarah gives him a death glare and Elliot stops laughing.

"How could you find this funny?" Sarah shrieked.

"All we need now are some pancakes." Vinny said sarcastically.

"I hate you!" Sarah yelled at him.

"Tell me something I don't know." Vinny laughed.

Sarah leaves The Boulders. Vinny feels bad and goes after her.

"You want a ride back to your cabin?" Vinny asked Sarah.

"I want you to go away." Sarah snapped.

"I'll put a towel over my passenger seat and I'll give you a ride home." Vinny said to her.

"I guess I could just clean off in the lake since I'm only wearing a t shirt and shorts." Sarah said.

Sarah takes off her shoes and her socks. She jumps in the lake and gets all the maple syrup out of her hair.

"I'll give you a ride home." Vinny said.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you for drenching me in maple syrup." Sarah told him.

"I know." Vinny smiled as he put a towel on his passenger seat.

Sarah wraps a towel around herself and gets in Vinny's Z. Her shoes and socks are on the floor in front of her seat.

"Vinny, I changed since last year." Sarah told him.

"How?" Vinny asked.

"I don't do this whole prank war thing anymore." Sarah explained.

"Good one." Vinny laughed.

"I'm serious. I only put the skateboard near the couch so noone else would slip and fall." Sarah told him.

"You said and I quote 'Gotcha.', after I slipped on the skateboard. " Vinny told her.

"Okay, I wanted you to slip on the skateboard." Sarah then said.

"So, that was a prank?" Vinny then asked.

"That's the last one." Sarah replied.

"I don't know why but, I believe you." Vinny smiled.

"You do?" Sarah then asked.

"I believe you like I bleieve in going to church on Sunday." Vinny replied.

"I guess that means you don't believe me?" Sarah then asked.

"That's right I don't believe you." Vinny explained.

"Good because as we speak I'm thinking of a prank to pull on you." Sarah grinned.

"I thought you said you pulled your last prank?" Vinny then asked.

"I lied so, sue me." Sarah told him.

Vinny and Sarah arrive at the Baker cabin.

"What happened?" Lorraine asked Sarah.

"I went for a swim in the lake." Sarah answered as she walked into the cabin.

Lorraine walks over to Vinny.

"I want you to do me a favor?" Vinny asked her.

"Not out here." Lorraine told him.

"Not one of those favors but, maybe tonight." Vinny explained.

"Then what favor do you want me to do for you?" Lorraine asked.

"Sarah is going to pull a prank on me and I need you to spy on her." Vinny told her.

"I'm not spying on Sarah." Lorraine replied.

"Okay." Vinny said.

Sarah comes out of the cabin.

"Vinny, if you ever spy on me and Elliot again, I'll make sure the next prank I pull on you will make sure you never have kids." Sarah warned him.

Sarah walks back in the cabin.

"I think she's serious." Vinny said to Lorraine.

"She is serious. And if you ever spy on Sarah when she's on a date again, I'll make sure you never have kids." Lorraine told him.

"I understand." Vinny said.

Lorraine kisses him and goes back into the cabin.

Vinny sits on the ground. Mike jumps on his back.

"Get off Mike." Vinny told him.

"Make me." Mike laughed.

Vinny gets up with Mike still on his back.

"I'll dump you in that lake if you don't get off of me." Vinny said.

"Go ahead." Mike replied.

Vinny sighs and brings Mike inside the cabin.

"Lorraine, get him off my back?" Vinny asked Lorraine.

"What did my Dad say now?" Lorraine then asked.

"I got him off my back but, now Mike is on my back." Vinny explained.

"About what?" Lorraine asked.

"Come out here and see for yourself." Vinny told her.

Lorraine comes out of the bathroom and sees Mike on Vinny's back.

"Mike, get off." Lorraine laughed.

"Do I have to?" Mike whined.

"Yeah." Vinny told him.

Mike gets off of Vinny's back.

"Come here Mike." Vinny said as he sat on the couch.

Mike sits next to Vinny on the couch.

"You okay?" Vinny then asked.

"I'm fine." Mike told him.

Vinny gives Mike a 'Yeah right' look.

"I'm serious." Mike said.

"Something's wrong with you and I want to know what it is." Vinny told him.

"Nothing's wrong with me." Mike replied.

"Then, why did you jump on my back?" Vinny then asked.

"I was joking around." Mike laughed.

"I thought you did it to get my attention." Vinny explained.

"I was only joking around." Mike told him again.

Vinny gets off the couch and walks out of the cabin. Mike goes into the North room.

Sarah is in the kitchen planning a prank to pull on Vinny. Sarah pours olive oil on the floor of the kitchen. She hears someone coming so, she hides. She hears someone slip and fall. Then she hears them crying. She goes into the kitchen and sees Mike on the floor holding his ankle.

"Mike, are you okay?" Sarah asked him.

"I thing I twisted my ankle." Mike cried.

"I didn't mean for you to slip and fall." Sarah explained.

"You meant for this to happen?" Mike asked with tears in his eye.

"I thought you were Vinny." Sarah told him.

"He went back to The Boulders." Mike then cried.

"Let's get some ice on that ankle." Sarah said as she helped Mike up.

Sarah cleans the floor and gets grounded for a month because of her prank.

Mike is lying on the couch with his ankle elevated and an ice pack on it.

"You okay?" Vinny asked him.

"I twisted my ankle thanks to you and Sarah." Mike snapped.

"What did I have to do with this?" Vinny then asked.

"She poured the olive oil on the floor for you to slip on." Mike explained.

"I'm sorry Mike." Vinny apologized.

"This whole prank war between you and Sarah has to stop." Mike told him.

"It will eventually." Vinny said.

"It has to stop now before someone gets seriously injured." Mike explained.

Vinny goes to look for Sarah.

"We need to stop this prank war." Vinny said to her.

"It's your fault that Mike tiwsted his ankle." Sarah told him.

"If you didn't put that skateboard near that couch the other night none of this would have happened." Vinny told her.

"If you didn't come to this wedding none of this would have happened!" Sarah snapped as she walked away from him.

Vinny goes back to The Boulders.

"Is Mike okay?" Elliot asked Vinny.

"He twisted his ankle." Vinny replied.

"You and Sarah need to stop pranking each other. I can't even walk into this place or the Baker's cabin without feeling nervous that I will walk into one of the traps you two setup for one another." Elliot explained.

"I tried to talk to Sarah about that." Vinny told him.

"What happened?" Elliot then asked.

"She told me that Mike wouldn't have twisted his ankle if I never came to this wedding." Vinny then said.

"I'll try to talk to her about not pranking you." Elliot said.

"Good luck." Vinny said as Elliot left.

Elliot goes to talk to Sarah.

"Hey." Elliot said.

"Hi." Sarah smiled.

"You and Vinny ned to stop pulling pranks on each other." Elliot told her.

"Go tell him that." Sarah told him.

"I did and he agreed to stop." Elliot explained.

"I don't believe him." Sarah replied.

"You two need to end this before someone gets seriously injured." Elliot then said.

"When he divorces Lorraine I'll stop pranking him." Sarah told him as she walked away.

Elliot sighs and walks to his Mustang.


	9. The Tiebreaker

Chapter 9: The Tiebreaker

Elliot gets back to The Boulders and tells Vinny what Sarah said.

"I knew she hated." Vinny said.

"I could of told you that." Elliot then said.

"I have to find out why she hates me." Vinny stated.

"She's not going to tell you that." Elliot told him.

"But, sheould tell you." Vinny smiled.

"Oh no. I'm not talking to her about that. She almost bit my head off when I told her to stop this whole prank war." Elliot explained.

Vinny walks outside on the deck and sess Tom and Jimmy.

"My family would of won if Nora's water didn't break." Tom told Jimmy.

"Tom don't kid yourself. My family had a substantial lead." Jimmy stated.

"Then let's have that race again." Tom suggested.

"Fine by me but, we get Vinny." Jimmy replied.

"Take him. We'll still beat you guys." Tom laughed.

"Time out, Tom why don't you want me on your team?" Vinny asked interupting them.

"We don't need you to beat the Murtaugh's." Tom told him.

"Tom, this is the biggest mistake of your life." Vinny smirked.

"Besides letting Lorainne marry you?" Tom then asked.

"That's a low blow Tom." Vinny said.

"Tom, is it really necessary to have a grudge with your son-in-law?" Jimmy then asked.

"Why would I have a grudge with Vinny?" Tom then asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because he makes more money then you?" Jimmy then asked.

"That's ridiculous." Tom snapped.

"I know, it is." Vinny said.

Vinny gets an idea and brings Jimmy aside.

"I have an idea." Vinny said.

"Which is?" Jimmy then asked.

"Play Tom in a game of football. You can beat him at his own game." Vinny suggested.

"Great thinking." Jimmy laughed.

Jimmy and Vinny walk back over to Tom.

"How about a game of touch football?" Vinny asked.

"No way. You have three guys between the age of 18 and 27." Tom replied.

"Chicken." Vinny then said.

"How about a game of softball?" Tom then suggested.

"You mean baseball, right?" Vinny asked him.

"No, I mean softball." Tom then replied.

"Sure." Jimmy said.

"I'm out. I don't care for softball, because that's more of a girls sport." Vinny stated.

"If you're out of shape I understand." Tom commented.

"I'm in. I'm going to feel bad about beating you." Vinny said.

"Noon tomorrow?" Jimmy questioned.

"Deal." Tom said as him and Jimmy shoke hands.

Tom heads back to his cabin. Jimmy and Vinny go back inside The Boulders.

"What happened?" Kate asked as she saw the look on Tom's face.

"We're playing the Murtaugh's in a game of six man softball." Tom replied.

"For fun?" Kate then asked.

"No, to break the tie from two years ago." Tom then told her.

"Tom, I thought you and Jimmy were friends?" Kate then asked.

"Tell that to him." Tom told her.

"Here we go again." Kate sighed.

Tom tells his kids that's he holing try outs for the team.

"Count me out." Sarah said.

"Me too." Henry then said.

"Dad, this wholething between you and Mr. Murtaugh has to stop." Jake told him.

"Did you guys know that Vinny is playing on Jimmy's team?" Tom asked them.

"He is?" Mike asked.

"And he said it's going to feel really good when they beat us." Tom told them twisting Vinny's words around.

"Figures he would say something like that." Sarah then said.

"Are you sure he said that?" Jake asked.

"Okay he didn't say anything like that but, he would rather be on Jimmy's team then ours." Tom told them.

"I'm in." Sarah then said.

"I need four more." Tom told them.

"I'll play for fun." Mike replied.

"Are you sure you can play with that ankle?" Tom asked him.

Mike nods his head.

"Need three more. Come on guys." Tom said to them.

"I''l play." Charlie said to him.

"Two more. Come guys." Tom pleaded with them.

Bud and Jake agree to participate. At The Boulders.

"Me and Vinny are playing the Bakers in a six man softball game. Any takers?" Jimmy asked his kids.

"Dad, me and Charlie are getting married." Ann told him.

"That doesn't mean you can't play against him in a friendly game of softball." Vinny said.

"I'll play if it's only a friendly game." Elliot replied.

"Three more." Jimmy told them.

Calvin and Daniel agree to play.

"One more. Come one Kenneth." Jimmy said.

"I'll play." Becky said.

"It's a six man softball game. Keyword is man." Vinny told her.

"I'm still playing." Becky told him.

"But, you're a girl." Vinny said.

Becky galres at Vinny.

"I get that look from Lorraine alot." Vinny stated.

"I wonder why?" Becky asked him sarcastically as she walked away.

"She got spunk, she'll do." Vinny said.

"She takes after my first wife." Jimmy told him.

"I see." Vinny replied.

Back at the Baker cabin. The Baker team is doing drills like hitting, fielding and baserunning. Vinny drives up in his Z.

"Are you spying on us?" Tom asked him.

"You got me Tom, I came all they way over here to spy on you guys." Vinny answered sarcastically as he walked inside the cabin.

Lorraine kisses Vinny on the lips. Sarah stares a hole through Vinny.

"It feels like the back of my head is on fire." Vinny said.

Vinny looks back and sees Sarah.

"Figures. The Spawn of Satan was starring a hole through me." Vinny commented.

"Very funny, Mafia Man." Sarah told him.

"What did you call me?" Vinny asked her.

"Mafia Man." Sarah said.

"Just because I'm an Italian American doesn't mean I'm in the Mafia." Vinny calmly said.

"How would I know?" Sarah asked him.

"I don't need this right now." Vinny stated.

"Whatever traitor." Sarah said.

"Your Dad didn't want me on his team." Vinny explained.

"He said that you wanted to play for Jimmy's team." Lorraine said.

"Jimmy said that he wanted me to play for him and your Dad had no objections." Vinny then explained.

"Maybe, he didn't want it to be unfair to Mr. Murtaugh." Lorraine suggested.

"Maybe." Vinny said as he held Lorraine close to him.

Sarah sighs and walks out of the cabin to continue training for the softball game. Vinny and Lorraine sit on the couch and make out. Mike walks in on them.

"Gross." Mike groaned.

"How's that ankle?" Vinny asked as he stop making out with Lorraine.

"It's okay." Mike replied as he walked over still favoring that ankle.

"You can't even walk to the couch. How are you going to be able to run the bases tomorrow?" Vinny asked.

"It's not that bad." Mike told him.

"Let me see it." Vinny said.

Mike takes off his shoe and sock.

"That's gross." Lorraine said as she got up from the couch.

Vinny looks at Mike's ankle that still looks alittle swollen and barely touches it.

"Ow." Mike cringes.

"You can't run on that ankle." Vinny told him.

"Don't tell my Dad." Mike pleaded with him.

"Okay but, if you look like you're in pain tomorrow I'm taking you and myself out of the game to make it fair." Vinny told him.

Mike nods his head in agreement.


	10. Triple Date

Chapter 10: Triple Date

That night Vinny had plans to take Lorraine to dinner but, Lorraine made other plans for them. A triple date with Charlie and Ann, Bud and Nora. They get to the Lake Club.

"I thought it was only going to be the two of us?" Vinny asked as he saw the others.

"It will be fun." Lorraine smiled.

Vinny and Lorraine walk over to the table. They greet everyone and sit down.

"You made it that's great." Bud said.

"Stop sucking up Bud." Vinny told him.

"He wasn't sucking up." Nora said to Vinny.

"I think he was trying to suck up to me." Vinny then stated.

"Not now Vinny." Lorraine told him.

"Okay." Vinny said to her.

"Everything is fine at the Houston Head Quarters." Bud told Vinny.

"Let's not talk about work right now?" Vinny asked.

"You're right, we shouldn't talk about work while on vacation." Bud agreed.

"How's everyone else?" Vinny asked.

"My garage is doing good for being out here." Charlie explained.

"That's great." Vinny said.

"I recently been offered a job at an Ad Agency to create a logo for them." Ann told them.

"Congratulations." Vinny said.

"Thank you." Ann replied.

"How's Tom?" Lorraine asked Nora.

"He's doing good. He's so smart." Nora smiled.

"Me and Vinny have to stop by and see him." Lorraine said.

"I'm not going to Houston if I don't have to." Vinny replied.

"I mean stop by Charlie and Ann's new house." Lorraine said.

"You guys should really come and see it. It's so beautiful." Ann told them.

"How's tomorrow?" Lorraine asked.

"That's great." Charlie answered.

"After the softball game of course." Vinny then said.

"Of course." Charlie agreed.

"Lorraine, I heard that you were alittle under the weather?" Nora asked.

"I went to the doctors a few days before I went to Evanston. I'm hoping they call tonight or tomorrow." Lorraine replied.

"You'll be fine." Nora assured.

"It could be stress." Bud said.

"Stress from what?" Vinny then asked.

"Your Aunt Marie." Lorraine answered.

"She stresses me out sometimes." Vinny said.

They order dinner. Their dinners arrive and they start to eat.

"How do you two like married life?" Ann asked Vinny and Lorraine.

"It's great." Lorraine replied.

"It's okay." Vinny then replied.

"Okay?" Lorraine asked.

"Let me retrack my last statement. I love being married it's great. Especially since I'm married to a very beautiful and intelligent woman." Vinny said to cover his ass.

"That's what I thought you said." Lorraine smiled.

"But, he said that it was okay being married." Bud reminded Lorraine.

"Bud, now would be a good time to not say anything that could get your Boss in trouble." Vinny told Bud.

Vinny's cell phone rings.

"Excuse me for a minute." Vinny said as he left the table.

Vinny walks outside and answers his cell phone.

"Hello? Hi Aunt Marie. Yes, we're still in Wisconsin. We'll be back in two weeks. The wedding is on Saturday. Lorraine wants to stay in Evanston with her family. I want to visit them also. You found what? How did you find that? My house is clean. Yes, I'm building a cabin up here but, don't tell Lorraine. Don't tell her because it's her anniversary gift. Aunt Marie don't worry, I'm never moving from Staten Island. Even if a house across the street from the Bakers becomes avaible. I would never move across the street from that family. Got to go. Bye." Vinny said on his cell phone.

Vinny hangs up his cell phone and walks back inside. He sits back down at the table.

"Who was that?" Lorraine asked.

"I'll give you three guesses." Vinny replied.

"Oh." Lorraine replied.

"Yeah, oh." Vinny said.

"Who was it?" Bud asked them.

"His Aunt Marie." Lorraine sighed.

"The lady that was at your wedding?" Nora then asked.

"That's her." Vinny replied.

"What did she want?" Lorraine then asked.

"She wanted to know when we were coming back. I told her that we're spending next week in Evanston with your family. Here's the funny part she was in our house." Vinny replied.

"She what?" Lorraine questioned.

"Was in our house cleaning it." Vinny told her.

"I can't believe her." Lorraine scoffed.

"I'll talk to her when we get back." Vinny said.

"And you wondered why I took that job in Houston." Bud said to Nora.

"Why did you take that job in Houston?" Nora then asked.

"It wasn't to get away from your family that's for sure." Bud answered nervously.

"Liar." Vinny laughed.

"You're not helping." Bud said.

"Bud, did you accept that job in Houston to get away from my family?" Nora then asked.

"No, I did it to make a better life for you and our son." Bud replied.

"We'll discuss this when we get back to Houston." Nora told him.

"Yes, Dear." Bud sighed.

They finish dinner. Vinny drives Lorraine back to the Baker cabin. They walk in together. Mike is asleep on the couch becuase of his ankle.

"I got to get some sleep." Vinny whispered.

"See you tomorrow." Lorraine then whispered as she kissed him.

Lorraine goes up to the loft. Mike hears the loft door close and wakes up.

"Hey." Mike said.

"Hey Mike, how,s that ankle?" Vinny asked.

"Better." Mike yarned.

"I got to go." Vinny told him.

"Bye." Mike said as she fell back asleep.

"Later kid." Vinny said as he left.

Vinny drives to The Boulders to get some sleep.


	11. The Game

Chapter 11: The Game

Jimmy wakes Vinny up.

"Get up. Today's the day we beat Tom and his family." Jimmy told him.

Vinny moans as he gets out of bed. He gets dressed in a New York Yankee t-shirt, shorts and heads downstairs.

"Remember Jimmy, this is only for fun." Sarina told him.

"It is going to fun." Jimmy replied.

Elliot comes down with the bats and the balls. Becky is carrying the gloves down. They all head to the baseball field. When they arrive the Bakers are already there. Vinny takes his Z and picks up Lorraine.

"I hate this." Elliot said to Sarah and Jake.

"We do too." Sarah replied.

"Stop with the nicey nice." Jimmy told Elliot.

Elliot goes over to his family.

"Lets start the game." Tom said.

"Wait for Vinny to arrive." Jimmy told him.

Vinny finally arrives.

"What took you so long?" Jimmy asked him.

"I picked my wife for the game. Calm down." Vinny replied.

The Bakers won the coin toss so they bat first. The batting order is Bud, Jake, Sarah, Charlie, Mike and then Tom. The Muratugh's defensive lineup is Vinny between first and second, Becky between second and third, Calvin, Daniel and Elliot in the outfield and Jimmy at pitcher. Tom and Jimmy are the pitchers for their teams. Bud hits a pop fly to Vinny for an easy out. Jake strikes out and Sarah flies out to Elliot. The Murtaugh's are now up. Their batting order is Becky, Elliot, Vinny, Calvin, Daniel and then Jimmy. The Baker's defensive lineup is Jake between first and second, Bud between second and third and Sarah, Charlie and Mike are playing outfield and of course Tom is the pitcher. Becky hits a ground ball to ground. Jake gets on first before she can get there so, she's out. Elliot hits a flies out to Mike and Vinny flies out to Sarah.

The Bakers are up to bat again. Charlie hits a double. Mike hits the ball into the outfield but, since he can't run he is called out at first. Mike is limping back over to the bench. Vinny sees this and sighs. Charlie tags up to third. Tom flies out to Calvin. Charlie tags up and scores the first run of the game. When Bud comes up he hits a homerun and the Bakers are up 2-0. Jake hits a pop up to Vinny and he's out.

Mike is going to take the field.

"Mike, you okay?" Vinny asked.

"I'm fine." Mike told him.

"You sure?" Vinny then asked.

"Yes, stop worrying about me." Mike told him.

"Mike!" Sarah yelled to him.

"I'm coming!" Mike yelled back as he took the field.

The Murtaugh's now come to the plate. Calvin hits a single. Daniel hits the ball into the outfield, Mike is trying to run it down but, falls because of his ankle. Calvin scores and Daniel is on second. The ball dropped in front of Mike. When Vinny saw Mike fall he thought the worst like Mike broke his ankle or made it worse. Jimmy strikes out. Becky hits a line drive to Jake and Elliot flies out to Charlie. The Murtaugh's are on the board and the score is now 2-1. The game is 2-1 until the fifth inning. The Murtaugh's are up and Vinny is up with two outs. Vinny hits a solo homerun and ties the score. When he rounds second he fells his knee give out on him. When he scores and comes back to the bench Jimmy is near him.

"You okay?" Jimmy asked.

"It's my god damn knee." Vinny told him.

"It doesn't look too bad." Jimmy said as he looked at it.

"I can't continue to play." Vinny told him.

"Vinny, I'm not losing to Tom." Jimmy said.

"He'll understand." Vinny told him.

Jimmy walks over to Tom.

"Vinny, can't continue because of his knee." Jimmy explained.

"Then play with five people." Tom told him.

Vinny limps out to the mound.

"He wants us to play with five people." Jimmy told Vinny.

"Mike's hurt. Sit him." Vinny told Tom.

"He's not hurt." Tom replied.

Vinny looks into the outfield and sees Mike cringing because of the pressure he's putting on his ankle. He waves Mike over.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked as he got to the mound.

"I can't play anymore because of my knee." Vinny explained.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked Mike.

"I'm fine." Mike replied.

"What about your ankle?" Vinny then asked.

"Would you stop worrying about me. I'm fine." Mike said getting annoyed.

"See Vinny, he's fine." Tom said.

"Let's call this a tie and head back?" Vinny suggested.

"No." Tom and Jimmy answered at the sametime.

"How are you going to play a game with five people?" Vinny asked Jimmy.

"We'll move Elliot to play between first and second." Jimmy answered.

"And have two outfielders?" Vinny then asked.

"You can always forefeit." Tom told them.

"No way, I'm forefeiting." Jimmy replied.

"It's either Vinny continues to play or you forefeit." Tom said.

Tom and Jimmy look at Vinny.

"I'm playing." Vinny told them.

The game is still tied 2-2 and it's starting to get late.

"Last inning." Jimmy said to Tom.

"Fine." Tom agreed.

"Then, we'll pick it up where we left off tomorrow." Jimmy then said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Tom replied.

Vinny comes up to bat and Tom brsuhes him back.

"That one got away from me." Tom said.

"Sure it did." Vinny replied.

Tom throws a pitch that makes Vinny step away from the plate. When Vinny steps back his knee gives out on him and he falls. Vinny is clinching his knee in pain. Everyone crowds around Vinny.

"You did that on purpose." Jimmy told Tom.

"No, I didn't." Tom replied.

Vinny is helped to his Z by Calvin and Charlie. Calvin drives Vinny back to The Boulders.

"You did that on purpose." Jimmy told Tom again.

"It wasn't on purpose." Tom defended himself.

"All right let's all calm down." Kate told everyone.

"Kate, he accused me of throwing the ball at Vinny on purpose." Tom told her.

"It looked intentional." Jimmy said.

"It wasn't intentional." Tom sighed.

"Come on Tom, we all know that for some reason you don't like Vinny." Jimmy stated.

"What gave you the idea that I don't like Vinny?" Tom asked.

"It's obvious." Jimmy laughed.

"How?" Tom then asked.

"The way you act whenever he's around. It's like you think Vinny marrying Lorraine was a mistake." Jimmy suggested.

"Dad, is that what you think?" Lorraine asked him.

Tom doesn't answer her.

"You do think that. You think that me marrying Vinny was a mistake." Lorraine said.

"You know your father doesn'r feel that way." Kate told Lorraine.

The Murtaugh's head back to The Boulders and the Bakers head back to their cabin.


	12. Joyride

Chapter 12: Joyride

Vinny is at The Boulders with an icepack on his knee. Jake and Sarah are their.

"How's your knee?" Jake asked Vinny.

"It's doing fine. I just have an icepack on it because I like the feel of something cold and wet on my knee." Vinny replied sarcastically.

"Why don't you get a dog then?" Sarah then asked sarcastically.

"I was joking." Vinny told her.

Elliot removes the icepack from Vinny's knee.

"It looks like a sprain." Elliot told him.

"Thanks Dr. Murtaugh." Vinny told him sarcastically.

"You don't have to be a jerk about this." Sarah told him.

"I'm not a jerk." Vinny said.

"Yes, you are." Sarah then said.

"Am not." Vinny replied.

"Are too." Sarah then said.

"Am not." Vinny sighed.

"Are too." Sarah told him.

"Stop fighting!" Jake yelled.

"What's your problem?" Sarah asked him.

"My problem is you two. Mike has a sprained ankle because of you two." Jake explained.

"How's that my fault? She was the one that poured the olive oil on the floor." Vinny said pointing to Sarah.

"And you got maple syrup all over me." Sarah told him.

"That's after I slipped on the skateboard that you put near the couch." Vinny then told her.

"Enough!" Jake then yelled.

"You two need to settle your differences." Elliot told them.

"As if." Sarah scoffed.

"You have a better chance of hell freezing over." Vinny laughed.

Sarah, Jake and Elliot walk out of The Boulders. Sarah shows Jake and Elliot the keys to Vinny's Z.

"How did you get those?" Jake asked.

"I took them off the table." Sarah smirked.

"Vinny is so going to kill you." Elliot said.

"Not if he doesn't find out." Sarah then smiled.

Vinny looks at the table where he had his car keys.

"Jimmy, have you seen my car keys?" Vinny asked as Jimmy walked in.

"They're on the table where you left them." Jimmy replied.

"No they're not." Vinny sighed.

"Then, where could they be?" Jimmy then asked.

"I think I have an idea." Vinny scowled.

Sarah, Elliot and Jake are in Vinny's Z taking a joyride.

"Sarah, Vinny is going to find out about this." Elliot said.

"Who's going to tell him?" Sarah asked.

"I think he would notice the seat being moved up." Jake replied.

"Stop worrying." Sarah smiled.

"I swear if Vinny catches us in here he'll kill us." Elliot told them.

"I'm a girl." Sarah replied.

"What's your point?" Jake asked.

"He would kill you two. I'm a girl so, he wouldn't touch me." Sarah smirked.

"I don't think he would care if you're a girl." Elliot told her.

The Z gets stuck in a ditch and can't move. Jake's cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Jake answered.

"Where the fuck is my Z!" Vinny yelled.

"It's for you." Jake said as he hande his cell phone to Sarah.

"Hello?" Sarah answered.

"Where is my Z?" Vinny asked.

"With me, Jake and Elliot." Sarah replied.

"You had to use my name?" Elliot asked.

"Bring it back here." Vinny told her.

"I would but, it's stuck in a ditch." Sarah said.

"Where are you guys?" Vinny then asked.

"I don't know. They don't have street signs here." Sarah told him as she hung up Jake's cell phone.

"Sarah? Sarah!" Vinny yelled.

Vinny hangs up his cell phone.

"Why did you say my name?" Elliot then asked.

"If me and Jake are going to get into trouble, it wouldn't be fair if you didn't also." Sarah smiled.

"Thanks for the consideration." Elliot said sarcastically.

"It can't get any worse." Sarah told them.

"Don't say that." Jake told her.

"Why?" Sarah then asked.

"Anytime you say 'It can't get any worse' it usually does." Elliot explained.

"You guys watch way too many movies." Sarah laughed.

They hear a clap of thunder and see lightening.

"At leats it didn't start raining." Sarah told them.

It starts to pour now.

"You were saying?" Jake laughed.

"Shut up." Sarah sighed.

Jake and Elliot look out into the woods.

"Aren't those the woods where those three teenagers were killed?" Jake asked Elliot.

"Yeah." Elliot replied.

"Noone was murdered out here." Sarah told them.

"Are you sure?" Elliot then asked.

"I'm positive." Sarah answered.

"I think that two teenagers were 17 and one was 16." Elliot said to Jake.

"Just like us?" Jake then asked.

"Two boys and a girl." Elliot replied.

"Stop it you two." Sarah snapped.

"Stop what?" Jake asked.

"Trying to scare me." Sarah replied.

"I think that's one of them now!" Elliot yelled.

Jake grabs Sarah's seat. Sarah screams in fright.

Jake and Elliot are rolling in hysterics.

"I hate you guys!" Sarah yelled.

Back at The Boulders.

"I'm going to kill them." Vinny told Jimmy.

"Calm down, they probably just took it out for a joyride." Tom told him.

"Without my permission. That's called stealing and that's a federal offense." Vinny stated.

"You would actually have Sarah arrested?" Mike asked him.

"Maybe." Vinny shruggged.

"You're not having my sister hauled off to jail." Lorraine told him.

"Okay." Vinny said.

"Mike stay here with Vinny while me, Calvin and Mr. Murtaugh go look for them." Tom told Mike.

"I want to see Jake and Sarah get in trouble." Mike said.

"And I want to go." Vinny told Tom.

"What about your knee?" Tom asked.

"I'll live. It's just a sprain." Vinny replied.

"Lorraine, take Mike back to our cabin." Tom said to her.

"Okay, come on Mike." Lorraine said as her and Mike headed out the door.

Calvin, Jimmy, Tom and Vinny go to look for Jake, Sarah, Elliot and most importantly Vinny's Z.

"I'm bored." Jake said.

"We can't go anywhere." Sarah told him.

"This sucks." Elliot sighed.

"Tell me about it." Sarah replied.

"Why did you have to steal Vinny's keys?" Jake asked her.

"Why not?" Sarah then asked.

"It's called Grand Theft." Elliot told them.

"I had the keys. That's not Grand Theft." Sarah laughed.

"You still stole those keys." Jake commented.

"Nothing bad is going to happen." Sarah told them.

Just then they hear a knock on the window.

"It's the ghost of those teenagers!" Jake screamed.

Elliot takes a flashlight and shines it at the window.

"Worse, it's Vinny." Sarah moaned.

Jake and Elliot get out of the Z.

"When I tell you to start the Z, start it." Vinny explained.

"I know." Sarah said.

Vinny, Elliot and Jake start to push the Z. Sarah turns it on and starts to give it some gas. Mud is flying everywhere. Jake, Elliot and Vinny are covered in mud. They get it out of the ditch.

"That's good!" Vinny yelled to Sarah.

Sarah stops the Z and gets out. Jake, Elliot and Sarah get into the van with Tom, Calvin and Jimmy. Vinny puts a towel on his seat and gets into the Z. They head back to The Boulders.


	13. Crime And Punishment

Chapter 13: Crime And Punishment

"How long are we grounded for?" Jake asked Tom.

"A month." Tom replied.

"That sucks." Sarah told him.

"No, what sucks is that you two stole Vinny's car keys." Tom stated.

"I didn't steal those keys. Sarah did." Jake explained.

"Thanks for ratting me out." Sarah said sarcastically.

"I'm not getting in trouble for something you did. Maybe, if it was Mrs. Shenk it would be a different story." Jake told her.

"Vinny is worse then Mrs. Shenk" Sarah explained.

"How?" Jake then asked.

"He just is. Dad, you agree with me, right?" Sarah asked Tom.

"Well, I um." Tom stammered.

"Vinny isn't as bad as Mrs. Shenk, right Dad?" Jake then said.

"Don't bring me into this." Tom told them.

"This is so unfair. You hate Vinny and you never get grounded. I hate Vinny more then you and get grounded." Sarah commented going into the girls bedroom.

Jake goes to the boys bedroom. Tom and Kate are in their room.

"You need to let this thing between you and Vinny go." Kate told him.

"What thing? There is nothing between me and Vinny." Tom explained.

"Tom, because you don't like Vinny, Sarah thinks okay to not like Vinny." Kate told him.

"That's not true." Tom laughed.

"Yes it is." Kate then told him.

"She hates Vinny for a whole different reason." Tom explained.

"Do you know what that reason is?" Kate then asked.

"No, do you?" Tom asked.

"She hasn't told me anything." Kate explained.

"What makes you think she'll tell me anything now?" Tom then asked.

"Just talk to her." Kate told him.

"I'll try." Tom said.

Kate kisses Tom and falls asleep. The next morning Jake and Sarah are at the Boulders where Vinny hands out some punishment of his own.

"You three will wash my car." Vinny told them.

"That's it?" Jake asked.

"And when you're done washing Vinny's car you can wash my car." Jimmy told them.

"That sounds reasonable." Elliot said.

It takes them four hours to wash Vinny's car because he wants it done perfectly. They finally finish and start on Jimmy's car. It takes them one and a thirty minutes. Vinny drives Jake and Sarah back to their cabin.

"I'm never washing a car ever again." Jake said as he walked in the cabin.

Lorraine is outside with Vinny.

"I think those three worked hard today. And since I'm such a nice guy I think that we should all go to that amusement park they have around here." Vinny told her.

"That sounds like a good idea." Lorraine said as she kissed him.

Vinny tells Tom about the idea.

"Jake and Sarah can't go." Tom told him.

"Come on Dad." Jake pleaded with him.

"You and sarah are grounded for a month." Tom reminded him.

"It wouldn't be fair if everyone else went." Vinny commented.

"You're not mad?" Tom then asked.

"I was mad but, that was last night. Unlike you I can let things go." Vinny told him.

"I can let things go." Tom said.

"Whatever." Vinny replied.

"Sarah and Jake can come with us. See I can let things go." Tom told Vinny.

"Thanks Dad." Jake said.

The Bakers and Murtaugh's decide to go to the amusement park. They all eat and head to the amusement park.


	14. Life's A Rollercoaster

Chapter 14: Life's A Rollercoaster

At the amusement park they split up into groups. Calvin and Daniel go their way, Becky, Henry, Jake go another. Charlie and Ann go off on their own. Nora, Bud and their son Tom go with Kate, Tom B, Nigel and Kyle. Jimmy, Sarina go with Lisa and Robin. Kim and Jessica go off by themselves, Mark and Kenneth go their own way. Sarah and Elliot go another. While Vinny and Lorraine get away from the Bakers and the Murtaughs. Vinny sees Mike by himself sitting on a bench.

"Hey Mike." Vinny said as he walked over to him.

"Hey." Mike replied sadly.

"What's wrong?" Vinny asked sitting next to him on the bench.

"Noone wants me to hanging out with them." Mike told him.

"What about your Mom and Dad?" Vinny then asked.

"I'm eleven not nine." Mike said.

"What about Jake?" Vinny then asked.

"He's looking at girls that walk by. Then, he said I was annoying and told me to go bother Sarah and Elliot." Mike explained.

"Sarah told you to get lost didn't she?" Vinny asked.

"She took me aside and said that if I go with her and Elliot she would pound me." Mike then explained.

"You can hang out with me and Lorraine if you want." Vinny said.

"No thanks." Mike replied.

"Come on it will be fun. Plus, I'll have someone to go on the rides with." Vinny commented.

"What about Lorraine?" Mike questioned.

"With the way she's been feeling lately, I don't think she wants to go any rides." Vinny told him.

"I don't know." Mike sighed.

"Hangout with me and Lorraine. I'm sure she wouldn't care." Vinny told him.

"Ok but, I get to pick the rides we go on." Mike said.

"Deal." Vinny said as he got up from the bench.

Mike gets up and stands there.

"Can we go on that ride?" Mike asked in excitement pointing to a gigantic steel roller coaster.

This rollercoaster has three gigantic loops, a huge drop and two spirals.

"Do you really want to go on that ride?" Vinny asked looking at it.

"Yeah." Mike smiled.

"Are you sure?" Vinny then asked.

"Do you want to go on that ride?" Mike asked as his msiled faded.

"Hell yeah. I was just amking sure that you're man enough to ride that beast." Vinny laughed.

"I'm man enough." Mike laughed.

Vinny and Mike ride that coaster three times in a row.

"What took you two so long?" Lorraine asked when they finally got off the ride.

"We decided to go on an additional two times." Mike replied.

"Mike, you look sick to your stomach." Lorraine said seeing how pale Mike is.

"I'm still alittle dizzy from that monster coaster." Mike smiled.

Vinny, Lorraine and Mike walk the park. Vinny and Mike hit up every coaster they can find. Wooden, steel, feet dangling, loops, spirals you name they went on it. Mike looks like he's about to hurl.

"You feeling okay?" Vinny asked Mike.

"I'm fine." Mike replied.

Vinny sees a roller coaster that does two loops and then goes backwards.

"We have to go on that one." Vinny said to Mike.

"Okay." Mike said trying not to hurl when he saw it.

They get on it and ride it an additonal three times. When they fianlly get off the ride Mike is holding his stomach.

"You okay?" Vinny asked seeing the look on Mike's face.

"I'm fine." Mike replied.

Mike walks a few more inches and throws up in a bush.

"At least you didn't throw up on me this time." Vinny commented.

Mike looks at him.

"I think we should go to the cabins now." Vinny said as he saw Mike's face.

"Good idea." Mike gaged.

Lorraine is waiting for them.

"Let's find the others." Vinny said to her.

"Is Mike okay?" Lorraine asked.

"He threw up in the bushes over there but, he's fine now." Vinny answered.

Mike moans and holds his stomach.

"Vinny, he looks awful." Lorraine said as she saw Mike.

Vinny picks up Mike and carries him to find the others. Mike falls asleep as Vinny is carrying him.

"You're going to make a great Dad." Lorraine said as she kissed him.

"The kid didn't feel well." Vinny replied.

"It was sweet what you did for Mike tonight." Lorraine told him.

"Mike's a good kid." Vinny smiled.

Mike sighs and sniffles. They find the others.

"What's wrong with Mike?" Kate asked them.

"Him and Vinny went on all the roller coasters here. Mike got sick and threw up." Lorraine explained.

Kate runs her hand through Mike's hair. Bud is carrying his son Tom who is also asleep.

"I thought you were afraid of heights?" Tom B asked Vinny.

"I lied. I was hyperventilating because I was out of breathe that time you caught me in Lorraine's room." Vinny smirked.

"I knew it." Tom said to him.

"What's your point?" Vinny then asked him.

Jake, Henry and Becky find them.

"How was your guys night?" Jimmy asked them.

"It was good.." Becky replied.

"A girl slapped Jake across the face." Henry laughed.

"Why?" Tom asked Jake.

"I asked her if she wanted to hangout with me." Jake replied.

"That's it?" Vinny then asked.

"Then I put my arm around her and then I kissed her." Jake explained.

"Jake, you were moving too fast. You have to let things develope especailly when you first meet a girl." Vinny then explained.

"I can give my son dating advice. Jake, you need to slow down and let things develope." Tom told Jake.

"I just said that." Vinny told him.

"I said something completely different." Tom told him.

"You shortened it." Vinny said to him.

Sarah and Elliot are hand and hand when they get to where everyone else is.

"I see that you two had a great evening?" Jake asked them.

"Yeah. It was fun." Sarah smiled.

"First we went on that gigantic steel roller coaster, then we went on the haunted house. Then we sat and talked about everything. Then finally we went in The Tunnel of Love." Elliot smiled.

"We should of went in The Tunnel of Love." Lorraine said to Vinny.

"I hate that mushy crap. You know that." Vinny sighed.

Lorraine shakes her head at Vinny. They all leave. Vinny places Mike in the back-seat of the Z. The Bakers go back to their cabin, the Muratughs go back to The Boulders, Nora, Bud and their son follow Charlie and Ann back to their place. Vinny drives Lorraine and Mike back to the Baker cabin. Vinny takes Mike into the cabin and places him on the couch. He puts the blanket over Mike. Mike shifts in his sleep and sighs. Vinny drives back to The Boulders.


	15. Can You Keep A Secret?

Chapter 15: Can You Keep A Secret?

Lorraine checks her cell phone she has a message from the doctor's. She listens to the message and can't believe what she heard. She steps outside to collect her thoughts. Jake walks out there.

"Hey." Jake said to her.

"Hi." Lorraine said as she hugged him.

"What was that for?" Jake asked in confusement.

"Can you keep a secret?" Lorraine asked him.

"Yeah." Jake smiled.

"I'm pregnant." Lorraine squealed with delight.

"Congratulations. Did you tell Mom and Dad yet?" Jake asked hugging her.

"No, I just found out myself." Lorraine smiled.

"So, Vinny doesn't know?" Jake then asked leeting go of her.

"No and I don't want you tell him as soon as you see him." Lorraine told him.

"He's going to find out sooner or later." Jake told her.

"I'll tell him before we leave Lake Winnetka. I'll ask him to take me to a romantic dinner and tell him there." Lorraine smirked.

"Then, you're going to tell everyone else?" Jake then asked her.

"Then, I'll tell everyone else." Lorraine replied.

"I don't know how long I can keep this secret from Vinny." Jake said.

"Jake, I know things about you that I could tell Vinny." Lorraine then told him.

"What type of things?" Jake asked nervously.

"Things that he would never let you live down." Lorraine said.

"I won't tell him a thing." Jake said.

Lorraine pats Jake on the head and walks back into the cabin. Jake looks across the lake and sees someone smoking at The Boulders. He walks back into the cabin and goes to the boys bedroom to go to sleep. The next day is chaos because the wedding is only a few days away. Jake sees Vinny by himself and walks over to him.

"Hey." Jake said to him.

Vinny nods his head and waves to him as he flicks something into the lake.

"What's wrong?" Jake then asked.

"Nothing." Vinny coughed as smoke came out of his mouth.

"Does Lorraine know you smoke?" Jake asked.

"I don't smoke." Vinny laughed.

"Then why did smoke come out of your mouth?" Jake then asked.

"Those buffalo wings last night were really spicy." Vinny lied.

"The truth." Jake told him.

"If you must know I do smoke and no Lorraine doesn't know anything about it." Vinny told him.

"She's going to be pissed at you." Jake then said.

"Not, if she doesn't know about it." Vinny told him.

"I know the drill. This is our secret and you'll tell Lorraine eventually." Jake said to him.

"Exactly." Vinny told him.

Vinny hands Jake twenty bucks to keep his mouth shut and walks away.

Sorry it's short.


	16. Jake Spills The Beans

Chapter 16: Jake Spills The Beans

"You okay?" Mike asked Jake.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Jake answered.

"Jake, you haven't touched a thing on your plate." Kate said to him.

"I'm not that hungry." Jake replied as he got up from the table.

Jake goes into the woods and walks to the gazebo and sits at the table. Vinny is out there smoking yet again.

"Again?" Jake asked him.

"I'm trying to quit." Vinny replied holding the cigarette in his hand.

"I see that." Jake said sarcastically.

"Bite me." Vinny told him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I have alot on my mind right now." Jake explained.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Vinny then asked.

"Not really." Jake sighed.

"Ok, then." Vinny said as he headed back to his Z.

"Vinny, can I get a ride back to my cabin?" Jake asked.

"Sure." Vinny replied.

Jake gets into Vinny's Z. Jake gets out the Z and walks into the cabin.

"Where have you been?" Lorraine asked him.

"Nowhere." Jake replied.

"Did you tell Vinny anything?" Lorraine then asked.

"No." Jake then answered.

"Are you sure?" Lorraine then asked.

"Lorraine, I didn't tell him anything." Jake snapped.

"You don't have to get mad at me." Lorraine told him.

"I'm sorry, I have alot on my mind right now." Jake sighed.

"Like what?" Lorraine asked.

"Vinny smokes." Jake blurted out by mistake.

"He what!" Lorraine snapped.

"Smokes." Jake replied.

"I'm going to kill him." Lorraine said calmly.

"Don't say anything to him. I promised I wouldn't tell you." Jake pleaded with her.

"Jake, I have to say something to him." Lorraine told him.

"Vinny would kill me if he knew I told you that he smokes." Jake explained.

"Not if I kill him before he gets to you." Lorraine told him.

Lorraine goes to look for Vinny.

"Hey Baby." Vinny said as he saw her.

"Hey Smokey." Lorraine replied.

"Jake told you?" Vinny asked nervously.

"Yes he did but, that's not the point." Lorraine told him.

"I was going to tell you eventually." Vinny said.

"When?" Lorraine then asked.

"When the time was right." Vinny replied.

"How could you smoke? You know how much I hate people who smoke!" Lorraine snapped.

"That's why I didn't tell you that I smoked." Vinny told her.

"When we get back to Staten Island we're going to talk about this." Lorraine told him.

"We can talk about it now." Vinny told her.

"I don't want to talk to you now!" Lorraine yelled.

"I want to show you something." Vinny said.

"Fine." Lorraine answered.

"We have to get into my car to get to the place I want to show you." Vinny told her.

Lorraine and Vinny get into the Z. They drive to the cabin that Vinny is having built.

"Where are we?" Lorraine asked.

"Our cabin." Vinny replied.

"I don't see a cabin." Lorraine told him.

"It's not done yet." Vinny said.

"You're building a cabin up here for me?" Lorraine then asked.

"Happy Anniversary." Vinny said as he kissed her.

"I'm still going to kick your ass for smoking." Lorraine told him.

"I know." Vinny smiled.

Lorraine kisses him and they start to make out.


	17. Mike's Gone Part 1

Chapter 17: Mike's Gone Part 1

Lorraine decides that she should tell Vinny that she's pregnant. Vinny takes Lorraine to a romantic dinner.

"I have something to tell you." Lorraine smiled.

"What is it?" Vinny smiled.

Before Lorraine could answer him Vinny's cell phone rings.

"Hello? Hey, how's centerfield at Yankee stadium? Sure, I'll take a look at the glove you want to endorse. How's two weeks from today sound? Not good. I can't make it tomorrow night. I'm on vacation with my wife in Wisconsin. Can't this wait until two weeks? Okay, I'll be there tomorrow night. Bye." Vinny said on his cell phone.

"Who was that?" Lorraine asked him.

"That was Kevin Rhodes, the centerfielder for the New York Yankees." Vinny explained.

"What did he want?" Lorraine then asked.

"He wanted me to take a look at a prototype of his glove that he wants to sell." Vinny then told her.

"Where do you have to be tomorrow night?" Lorraine then asked.

"Manhattan." Vinny sighed.

"But, Charlie and Ann's wedding is the day after tomorrow." Lorraine told him.

"I have to be in Manhatten by tomorrow night, I can't make it back in time for the wedding." Vinny replied.

"If you have to be in Manhattan by tomorrow night, then go." Lorraine said in a sad tone.

"If, you don't want me to go, I'll call Kevin back and tell him I can't make it." Vinny said.

"Don't worry about it." Lorraine said with a fake smile.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Vinny asked.

"It was nothing." Lorraine told him.

"You sure?" Vinny then asked.

Lorraine nods her head. They eat dinner. Lorraine doesn't tell Vinny that she's pregnant. Vinny drives Lorraine back to the Baker cabin and heads to The Boulders to pack.

In the Baker cabin

"I'm glad Vinny has to be in Manhattan by tomorrow night." Sarah said.

"Why?" Mike asked her.

"That means he isn't going to stay here and stay with us in Evanston." Sarah explained.

"He's not coming to Evanston with us?" Mike then asked.

"He might." Jake replied.

"No way, he's staying in New York." Sarah smirked.

"How do you know?" Jake then asked her.

"He's not driving all the way back to New York, then all the way to Evanston." Sarah told them.

"Yes, he would." Mike said.

"Mike, why do you like htta guy so much?" Sarah scowled at him.

"Why do you hate him?" Mike then asked her.

"That's none of your business." Sarah snapped at him.

"Sarah, you don't need to give an attitude." Kim told her.

"I wasn't giving an attitude." Sarah replied.

Jake gets up and goes to bed.

"Jake, is even getting tired of your attitude." Mike told Sarah.

"Shut up." Sarah told him.

"Leave Mike alone." Mark told her.

"He wants to open his mouth and say something to me and I can't say anything back?" Sarah asked.

Mike gets up and heads to the North room.

"He's such a crybaby. He's going to go cry to Mom now." Sarah said.

Mike is in the North room. He puts on a hooded sweatshirt packs his clothe and climbs out the window.

"I'm not a crybaby. I'll show them." Mike said to himself as he left the cabin.

Mike is at The Boulders and is dead tired. Vinny leaves the Z's doors opened. Mike opesn the door and hides in the back-seat. He puts Vinny's stuff on top of himself so, Vinny wouldn't see him.


	18. Mike's Gone Part 2

Chapter 18: Mike's Gone Part 2

The next morning Vinny leaves Lake Winnetka and heads back to New York with Mike still in his back-seat.

"Jake, go wake up Mike please?" Kate asked him.

"No problem Mom." Jake said as he went to the North room.

He looks at Mike's bed and doesn't see anyone.

"Did anyone see Mike this morning?" Jake asked.

Everyone shakes their heads.

"Well, he's not in the cabin." Jake told them.

"What?" Tom and Kate asked at the same time.

They go into the North room and see that his stuff is missing.

"Maybe he's at The Boulders." Tom said.

Mike isn't at The Boulders.

"I'll call Vinny." Lorraine said.

"Why are you going to call him?" Sarah asked.

"So, he can help us look for Mike." Lorraine replied.

Lorraine calls his cell phone and noone picks up.

"Vinny, pick up your damn cell phone!" Lorraine snapped.

Nora, Bud, Little Tom, Charlie, Ann and the Murtaugh's help the Bakers look for Mike. Mike is nowhere in sight. They looked all over the lake and can't find him.

Vinny is five hours from Lake Winnetka. Mike gets Vinny's stuff off of him.

"Can we stop to get something to eat?" Mike asked.

"Sure." Vinny replied.

Vinny now hits his breaks and stops short.

"What the fuck are you doing back there?" Vinny asked him.

"I ran away and your doors were opened." Mike explained.

"I really don't need this right now." Vinny sighed.

"You're lucky that nonone hit us when you stopped short." Mike said.

"Hit by who? Noone is out here. Wait, there's a cow maybe that cow will hit us." Vinny told him.

"You don't have to sarcastic." Mike told him.

"Mike, what in the world made you run away?" Vinny calmly asked.

"Sarah." Mike replied.

"That explains it." Vinny said.

"It was also because of you." Mike then explained.

"What did I do to make you run away?" Vinny then asked.

"The way you and Sarah are. It makes me sick." Mike replied.

Vinny pulls into a diner.They walk into the diner.

"I'm taking you back to the lake." Vinny said as him and Mike sat at a table.

"I'm sorry." Mike apologized.

"For what?" Vinny then asked.

"You missing your meeting tonight." Mike said.

"Forget about it." Vinny shrugged.

"There's that Italian in you again." Mike smiled.

"What's your point?" Vinny asked.

"I'm just saying." Mike answered.

Vinny shakes his head and smiles. Mike eats his waffles. Vinny doesn't order anything to eat just a Pepsi.

"How can you drink soda so early?" Mike asked.

"Did I ask you why you ordered blueberry waffles?" Vinny then asked.

"No." Mike replied.

"So, don't ask me why I ordered a Pepsi so early in the morning." Vinny explained.

They walk out of the diner. Vinny's Z starts to stall and Vinny pulls over. His Z's engine starts to turn over.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked as the engine turned over.

"Come on Baby." Vinny said as the engine turned over again.

Vinny hits the steering wheel.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked again.

"The batteries dead." Vinny replied.

"Are we stuck here?" Mike asked him.

"Apparently." Vinny replied.

Vinny calls Charlie's cell phone.

"Mike?" Charlie answered his phone.

"No, it's Vinny." Vinny told him.

"Vinny, I can't talk now. We're waiting for Mike to call." Charlie told him as hung up his cell phone.

"Wait, that's why I called. Hello?" Vinny said.

Vinny redials Charlie's cell phone.

"Mike?" Charlie asked again.

"Me again." Vinny told him.

Charlie sighs and hangs up his cell phone.

"Let me try." Mike said as he redialed Charlie's cell phone number.

"Stop calling." Charlie said in an annoyed voice.

"It's me Mike." Mike replied.

"Where are you?" Charlie asked.

"With Vinny a few miles away from a diner." Mike answered.

"Are you guys on your way back here?" Charlie then asked.

"We were until Vinny's car battery died." Mike explained.

"What was the name of the diner?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know." Mike replied.

Vinny takes the cell phone from Mike.

"We're in the middle of nowhere. There can't be that many diners out here." Vinny told him.

"How far are you guys away from the lake?" Charlie then asked.

"Five hours." Vinny said.

"Stay there and I'll come get you guys." Charlie told him.

"Don't worry. We're not going anywhere." Vinny said as he hung up his cell phone.

Vinny sees a cow looking at him.

"What are you looking at, you freaking cheeseburger?" Vinny asked the cow.

The cow moos and walks away.


	19. Crashing The Wedding

Chapter 19: Crashing The Wedding

Jake, Charlie, Daniel, Calvin and Tom go in two cars to get Vinny and Mike.

Back at where Vinny and Mike are, Mike decides to sleep in Vinny's Z.

"You tired?" Vinny asked.

"Yeah." Mike yarned.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Vinny then asked.

"A little." Mike sighed.

Vinny gets in his Z and sits in the drivers side. Mike starts to snore. Vinny looks at him and laughs. He gets a towel that he uses to cover his leather seats so the sun doesn't destroy the leather and covers Mike with it like a blanket. Mike shifts and sighs in his sleep.

"You think I'll make a good Dad?" Vinny asked Mike.

"Yeah." Mike sighed.

"Thanks Mike." Vinny smiled as he brushed back Mike's hair out of his eyes.

Charlie and the others finally get to where Vinny and Mike are. Vinny is asleep in the drivers seat. Charlie honks his horn to wake up Vinny and Mike.

"What are you doing?" Vinny asked as the horn woke him up.

"Waking you up." Charlie replied.

"How long did it take you guys to get here?" Vinny then asked.

"Seven hours." Charlie replied.

"How?" Vinny asked.

"My car got a flat tire." Calvin explained.

"Okay." Vinny replied.

Mike comes out of the Z. Jake runs over to him and hugs him.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked him.

"I'm fine." Mike replied.

"You scared the life out of everyone." Jake explained.

"I'm sorry." Mike said.

Jake kisses Mike on top of his head.

"It's okay." Jake told him.

Tom and Charlie come over to Mike and hug him now.

"Is anyone going to jump my car?" Vinny asked them.

Charlie jumps Vinny's car and his Z starts right up.

"Jake, you want to drive my Z?" Vinny asked him.

"You want me to drive your Z?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"I trust you." Vinny said to him.

Jake gets into the driver's side and Vinny gets into the passenger side. Mike is in the back-seat of Vinny's Z. Tom, Charlie get into Charlie's car while Calvin and Daniel get into Calvin's car and head back to the lake. The others turn left.

"Turn left here." Vinny told Jake.

"Left?" Jake asked.

"Right." Vinny agreed.

"Right?" Jake then asked he turned right.

"I said left." Vinny told him.

"You said right." Jake explained.

"I said left was right as in correct." Vinny said.

"Why didn't you say that left was correct?" Jake then asked.

"Because, I thought that you wouldn't make a stupid mistake like you just did." Vinny explained.

Jake and Vinny start to argue.

"Guys, there's a fence in front of us." Mike told them.

"What?" Vinny and Jake asked him at the same time.

"There's a fence in front of us!" Mike then yelled.

Vinny and Jake turn to face the front. They crash through the fence to The Boulders where the wedding is being held. Everyone comes out the house and stare at the Z.

"That gives a new meaning to the phrase crashing the wedding." Kate commented.

Jake, Vinny and Mike get out of the Z.

"I'm so sorry Vinny." Jake apologized.

"Not as sorry as your going to be you little shit!" Vinny yelled.

Vinny picks up a piece broken fence and throws it at Jake's head. Jake ducks and the piece of fence hit's the alter.

"Fucking asshole." Vinny said to Jake.

"Count to ten and calm down." Jake told him.

"I don't do that to calm down." Vinny explained.

"Then what do you do to calm down?" Jake then asked.

"I pound on little punks like you." Vinny told him.

"Vinny, I didn't mean for this to happen." Jake told him.

"You're right Jake." Vinny said.

"I am?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Vinny said as he walked towards Jake.

Jake trust Vinny and walks in front of him. Vinny kicks Jake in the ass.

"What was that for?" Jake asked.

"Putting my Z through a fence." Vinny explained.

Mike is inside and all the Bakers are around him hugging. Lorraine hugs and kisses Vinny when he walks in.

"What was that for?" Vinny asked her.

"Bringing Mike back here." Lorraine smiled.

"Anytime." Vinny smiled back.

"It's a shame that you missed your meeting." Lorraine then said.

"There'll be other meetings." Vinny said.

Vinny hugs Lorraine and kisses her.


	20. Charlie and Ann's Wedding

Chapter 20: Charlie and Ann's Wedding

Mike is Back at the Baker cabin getting dressed for the wedding. Mike comes out of the room and sees what Vinny is wearing. Vinny is wearing black suit pants, with a white collar shirt, black tie, and a black suit jacket.

"What are you wearing?" Mike laughed.

"Lorraine, didn't let me wear this outfit to our wedding so, am wearing it to Charlie's." Vinny explained.

Vinny puts on a black hat and black sunglasses. Tom sees what he's wearing.

"You look like a Blue's Brother." Tom said.

"We're on a mission from God." Vinny said in the voice of Elwood Blues.

"Who are the Blue's Brothers?" Mike asked them.

"It's a movie and a skit from Saturday Night Live when SNL was actually funny." Vinny explained.

They drive to The Boulders where the wedding is. The wedding was delayed by a few hours because Charlie had to get Vinny and Mike. Charlie is in one of the bathrooms and is nervous.

"Hey." Vinny said as he walked in.

"Tell me that you're not wearing that to my wedding." Charlie said.

"I am wearing this to your wedding." Vinny replied.

"I'm so nervous." Charlie told him.

"Of course you're nervous, you aren't a bachelor anymore." Vinny explained.

"I need a drink." Charlie said.

"No, what you need is to take a deep breath and settle down." Vinny said.

Charlie takes deep breath and exhales.

"It isn't working." Charlie told him.

"You're marrying a beautiful woman who happens to have a rich father. You have it made." Vinny then explained.

"This isn't the time for jokes." Charlie said.

"Look I married a beautiful woman but, her father wasn't rich. Thankfully I was rich." Vinny told him.

"So what, my Dad isn't rich?" Charlie then asked.

"I tried my best to make you laugh and it didn't work." Vinny then said.

"I'm too nervous to laugh." Charlie explained.

"Ann's nervous too, the trick is not to let Ann know that you're nervous." Vinny explained.

In Ann's room.

"You look beautiful." Kate said to her.

"Thanks Mrs. Baker." Ann smiled.

"You nervous?" Lorraine asked Ann.

"No, excited." Ann then smiled.

"So, where are you and my older brother going on your Honeymoon?" Lorraine then asked.

"We aren't even married yet. Let's get through this wedding first, then I'll worry about the Honeymoon." Ann replied.

Lorraine walks out of Ann's room. Vinny comes out of the bathroom.

"Are you kidding me!" Lorraine yelled as she saw Vinny.

"Baby, don't overreact." Vinny said.

"You look like an asshole." Lorraine then said.

"I do not." Vinny replied.

"The hat and sunglasses have got to go." Lorraine explained.

"No fucking way." Vinny told her.

"And don't curse in front of kids." Lorraine said as she slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow. That hurt." Vinny said rubbing the back of his head.

"Go change." Lorraine ordered.

"No." Vinny said as he walked away.

"I'm so going to kill him after this wedding." Lorraine sighed as she went outside.

Charlie and Ann are at the alter. Lorraine is Ann's Maid of Honor. Vinny is sitting with everyone else. Tom is Charlie's Best Man.

"Charles Robert Baker, do you take this woman to be your wife in sickness and in health for as along as you both shall live?" The Priest asked Charlie.

"I do." Charlie smiled.

"Ann Stephanie Murtaugh, do you this man to be your husband in sickness and in health for as along as you both shall live?" The Priest then asked Ann.

"I do." Ann then smiled.

"I know pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." The Priest told them.

Charlie and Ann kiss.

At the reception Sarah is looking for Vinny.

"We need to talk." Sarah said to him.

"About what?" Vinny asked.

"I want to thank you for bringing Mike back." Sarah told him.

"You don't need to thank me." Vinny said.

"Then I want to take back that thank you." Sarah told him.

"Fine." Vinny agreed.

Lorraine pulls Vinny aside.

"I have some news." Lorraine told him.

"Which is?" Vinny then asked.

"I'm pregnant." Lorraine smiled.

"Really?" Vinny asked in excitement.

Lorraine nods her head.

"I love you." Vinny said as he hugged her.

"I love you too." Lorraine said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

They hear music.

"Would you like to dance Mrs. DiMiranda?" Vinny asked.

"I would love to." Lorraine smiled.

Vinny and Lorraine dance in place. Lorraine still has her head on Vinny's shoulder.

"How about Robert?" Vinny asked.

"What about your cousin?" Lorraine then asked.

"No, I mean if the baby is a boy we can name him Robert." Vinny explained.

"No way and what if the baby is a girl?" Lorraine stated.

"Marie." Vinny then suggested.

"That's definitely not happening." Lorraine laughed.

"What do you want to name the baby?" Vinny then asked.

"Daniel if the baby's a boy and Kate if the baby's a girl." Lorraine told him.

"Why Daniel?" Vinny then asked.

"It's the name of my first boyfriend." Lorraine replied.

"You can name the baby Daniel if it's a boy but, if the baby's a girl her middle name has to be Samantha." Vinny said.

"Daniel Joseph DiMiranda, I like it." Lorraine said.

"Joseph?" Vinny then asked.

"I think Joseph is a cute middle name." Lorraine told him.

"Is that why you fell for me?" Vinny smiled.

"Maybe." Lorraine smiled back.

"I agree, Daniel Joseph DiMiranda." Vinny agreed.

"And Kate Samantha DiMiranda if the baby's a girl." Lorraine told him.

Vinny smiles and kisses Lorraine on the lips.

The End


End file.
